Roadtrip 3
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: The Gang is back on a roadtrip but with their teenagers. They have grown up so much. Sasha and Dylan have issues will they be solved?Will the relationship change between Elizabeth and Kayla. Will they last the whole summer together. New Chapter 22!
1. Chapter 1

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasha and Dylans Twins died at 4 weeks old. She only has Elizabeth because her Adopted Son was at college. Elizabeth was 14 years old and spoiled rotten. Everyone came over to discuss the trip around the U.S. **

**" Elizabeth, Come down here" said Sasha.**

**" Coming" said Elizabeth running down the stairs.**

**" I want you to meet friends of ours" said Sasha.**

**" Hi. Mom can i go hang out with my friends at the rink" asked Elizabeth**

**" No i want you to hang out with Kayla and Velma" said Sasha.**

**" You are being gay" said Elizabeth.**

**" You can go tomorrow. Wait until your dad gets home" said Sasha. The Girls followed her up the stairs. **

**" Wow you have a hand full" said Yasmin.**

**" Yeah. i missed the old Elizabeth when she was 4" said Sasha.**

**" Wheres Dylan" asked Eitan.**

**" Work"said Sasha.**

**" Ok WHen are we doin this" said Cloe.**

**" The day after school ends" said Sasha. **

**" Ok cool" said Cameron. Dylan walks through the door and takes off his shoes and Puts his jaket on the in table.**

**" Sorry im late"said Dylan kissing Sasha.**

**" thats ok" said Sasha**

**" are still taking those 2 RVs" asked Dylan.**

**" Yeah. Its goin to be they day after Elizabeths Graduation" said Sasha.**

**" Ok. Im caught up" said Dylan. **

**" So hows Kayla and Velma" said Sasha.**

**" They are good. Kayla is graduating 8th grade" said Yasmin.**

**" Nice" said Sasha. **

**" We are all Set Lets get ready for it" said Cloe and jade**

**" Ok. I will talk to you later. Kayla, Velma lets go" said Yasmin. They all left the house after Sasha closed the door she gave Dylan a glare.**

**" Why were you late" said Sasha.**

**"Something came up" said Dylan.**

**" Thats always your excuse" said Sasha. Sasha ran upstairs and into the room. **

**" Sorry. I got a better job than i had" said Dylan. **

**" I don't care. Just Drop it" said Sasha. Leaving the room with a basket of laundry.**

**" So how was your day" said Dylan. **

**" Just Fine" said Said Sasha.**

**" It doesn't sound like it" said Dylan. **

**" All i have to say is talk to your daughter" said Sasha walking upstairs and slaming the door to the room. Dylan walked in to Elizabeths room.**

**" What did you do" said Dylan**

**" She wouldn't let me go the rink" said Elizabeth.**

**" Go tomorrow" said Dylan.**

**" OK whatever and i had to hang with those losers" said Elizabeth.**

**" They aren't losers. Just chill for awhile. Your mom is mad now so stop pushing her buttons" said Dylan. Dylan kissed her on the forehead.**

**" Ok Dad. Fine." said Elizabeth. Dylan walked into the room were Sasha was. Sasha was sitting on the bed crying.**

**" Whats wrong" asked Dylan.**

**" Im just fucking tired of you not being home and your daughters attitude" said Sasha.**

**" Im Sorry. I will quit my job and then we can end up homeless" said Dylan.**

**" No. Its just-" said Sasha. Dylan Kissed her before she could say another word.**

**" you were saying" said Dylan. **

**" I was say this" said Sasha. She kissed him back.**

**" rememember our first kiss" said Dylan. **

**" Yeah.We were in Las Vegas and We were in the pool. then i said 'You have something on your lips. I'll get it'"said Sasha. Sasha Kissed him. **

**"Teen in the room" said Elizabeth. They pulled apart slowly.**

**"Hey honey" said Sasha.**

**" Hey mom. I came in to say im sorry for calling you gay" said Elizabeth**

**" Thats ok. I called your grandparents gay when i was your age" said Sasha. Elizabeth sat down in between them.**

**" Really" asked Elizabeth. Sasha nodded.**

**" I was feeling what you were feeling" said Sasha. **

**" Wow" said Elizabeth. **

**" Yeah. Time for bed" said Dylan. Sasha and Dylan kissed each on one cheek.**

**" Night mom and dad" said Elizabeth.**

**" Night" said Dylan. Elizabeth's door closed.**

**" Now where we" said Sasha.**

**" hmmm. I don't know. Lets recap what we did" said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 2**

**" Elizabeth are you packed for the trip" asked Sasha bringin her luggage downstairs.**

**" Yeah mom" said Elizabeth yelling from her room.**

**" Ok. Dads going to be home soon" said Sasha.**

**" Ok mom" said Elizabeth. Sasha went into the downstairs bathroom and was looking for her eye liner that she used the day before. **

**" Elizabeth do you want to go to the store for last minute things" asked Sasha Grabing her keys from off the island in the kitchen. **

**" Sure mom" said Elizabeth came down the stairs.**

**" Lets go" said Sasha. They went to Super Walmart for food and last minute things. Elizabeth was texting on her razor phone. The basket was filled after they went shopping.Most of it was food and clothes for Elizabeth. Sasha's phone went off. She looked at the screen of her Iphone. It was a pick of her and Dylan.**

**" Hey babe... I went shopping for food and last minute things... Ok... Do you need anything before i leave Walmart...Ok...Elizabeth is next to me texting her friends... Are you serious... It Came today... Ok, I'll tell her... Ok I love you too...Bye Honey" said Sasha**

**" What did Dad want" asked Elizabeth.**

**" He wants me to take your phone from you" said Sasha.**

**"Why mom" asked Elizabeth.**

**" Your bill shouldn't cost over 300 dollars" said Sasha putting Elizabeths phone in her purse.**

**" Oh. well... I texted **_**A lot**_** and I talked on the phone with my friends when they weren't free" said Elizabeth. **

**" Your phone is still being taken away" said Sasha putting the stuff in her trunk. **

**" Whatevs mom" said Elizabeth sitting in the front seat.**

**" I know exactly what would cheer you up" said Sasha.**

**" What, My phone" said Elizabeth.**

**" No. Ice Coffee that me and you love so much. It always cheers you up when your dad takes the phone away" said Sasha.**

**" Ok mom. Thanks" said Elizabeth. Sasha drove to Dunkin Donuts. **

**" Don't worry. My bill used to be the same except for that mine was 500 one time" said Sasha.**

**" Did Grandpa ground you" asked Elizabeth taking a sip of ice coffee. **

**" Yeah. I was grounded for like 2 months from my cellphone" said Sasha.**

**" Wow. How long am i grounded" asked Elizabeth.**

**" I dont know. I think a month or 2 week i dont kno" said Sasha.**

**"Thats Fair" said Elizabeth.**

**" Yeah but you have to ask your father how long" said Sasha.**

**" Ok" said Elizabeth. Sasha pulled into the driveway and put all the things she bought in the RV. Then She walked into the house and saw Dylan coming down the stairs.**

**" Hey babe" said Sasha.**

**" Hey Dad, How long am i grounded" said Elizabeth.**

**" 3 weeks" said Dylan. Sasha kissed Dylan and walked into the kitchen and put her ice coffee down.**

**" You know you are leaving your work phone here"said Sasha.**

**" No. I might need it" said Dylan.**

**" No Its friends and family time" said Sasha. Dylan hugged Sasha from behind. Sasha was putting stuff away.**

**" Ok. But i need my labtop" said Dylan.**

**"No Dyl. Its **_**Family and Friends**_** time" said Sasha.**

**" Come on please" said Dylan. Dylan gave her his **_**please **_**look.**

**" Ok but if I see you on it. I will take it and put it in my underwear, bras, and other stuff suitcase" said Sasha.**

**" Ive already seen you in your underwear and with them off" said Dylan slapping her on the butt. **

**" Ive seen you without out yours too. what a small world" said Sasha laughing.**

**" See thats why i love you" said Dylan hugging her tight.**

**" I love you too" said Sasha. Sasha kissed him.**

**" Get a room" said Jade. They pulled apart from each other and looked at the gang.**

**" Who let you in" asked Sasha.**

**"Elizabeth" said Yasmin.**

**"Oh ok. Do we have 2 RVs" said Dylan still holding Sasha.**

**" Yeah" said Koby.**

**" Who is riding with who" said Sasha.**

**" Jade, Cloe, and Cameron. Can ride with me" said Koby.**

**" Ok well then the rest can ride with me" said Dylan.**

**" Ok. I put my stuff in our RV already" said Sasha. They all left the house and are now on the road.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone is doing something. Sasha and Yasmin are talking with th guys and the kids are in their room watching tv. Dylan was driving first, Eitan was in the passanger seat talking.**

**"Wow. Its good to be back in this RV" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah. Nothings changed except for the wall color in the rooms" said Dylan.**

**" I can see that" said Yasmin.**

**" I like it" said Eitan.**

**" Hey, did you guys here what me and Dylan were talking about in the kitchen" asked Sasha.**

**" All i saw was you two kissing" said Eitan. **

**" So did I. We came in last" said Yasmin.**

**" Ok,good" said Dylan.**

**"We should start making dinner" said Sasha.**

**" ok" said Yasmin getting up from her seat. Sasha and Yasmin were in the kitchen area cooking dinner.**

**(with the girls)**

**" So. Are you looking forward to High school"said Kayla**

**" Yeah. What High school are you going to" asked Elizabeth**

**"im going to ****Abraham Lincoln Senior high school****" ****Kayla**

**" So am i. I guess i will see you there" said Elizabeth. **

**"Shhhhhhh. Hannah Montana is on" said Velma watching tv.**

**" Ok but anyways, we should hang out" said Kayla.**

**" Sure, maybe i can beg my mom and dad to go to a mall" said Elizabeth**

**" Cool. I hope my dad will give me the money" said Kayla.**

**" My dad gives me what i want. Except im grounded from my phone" said Elizabeth.**

**"What Type of phone do you have"asked Kayla**

**" Razor" said Elizabeth**

**" I have a Chocolate phone" said Kayla.**

**" Are you serious, my dad said it was the razor or nothing at all" said Elizabeth.**

**" My dad said it was a graduation gift" said Kayla.**

**" I got mine at Christmas" said Elizabeth.**

**" Nice. Do you wanna go make a drink.Its really good" said Kayla**

**" Sure. My dad won't mind" said Elizabeth. They Girls got up and went into the kitchen. They grabbed two cups and they made the drink. Elizabeth took a sip of her drink.**

**" Do you like it" asked Kayla.**

**" yeah. i might make this at home" said Elizabeth.**

**" what are you going to make at home" asked Sasha.**

**" Mom try" said Elizabeth. Sasha took a sip of her daughters drink. **

**" Your not getting this back" said Sasha.**

**" Mom, give it" said Elizabeth. Sasha gave back her daughters drink.**

**" I'll make you one. Mom do you want one too" asked Kayla.**

**" Yeah" said Yasmin. Kayla made the drinks again for the adults. **

**" Thank you, Kayla" said Yasmin and Sasha. Sasha and Yasmin were sitting at the kitchten table talking. The girls went back into the room.**

**"but still, me and Dylan won't get anytime together" said Sasha in a very low tone.**

**" Neither will I with Eitan" said Yasmin. A cellphone went off. They all check themselves it was Sasha. **

**" Hello...Hey Jade...Slow down...what happend... Where are you...Did they leave your stuff behind...ok we will be right there... ok bye" said Sasha.**

**" What happend" asked Yasmin.**

**" Someone stole there RV while they went to go eat dinner" said Sasha. **

**" Wow. Where are they"asked Yasmin**

**" SHe said Chilis" said Sasha. Sasha went to Dylan and told him were to go. They found them in the parking lot just sitting there.**

**" Come on the RV" said Yasmin. THey all went on the bus and sat around.**

**" sorry about your RV" said Dylan turning on the RV.**

**" Thats ok. At least we got 2 RVs" said Koby. **

**"You guys know where everything is" said Sasha.**

**"Sasha what are you drinking" asked Dylan.**

**" Something" said Sasha. **

**" Can i have some" asked Dylan. Sasha walked up to him and gave him a sip.**

**" Its good isn't it" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah" said Dylan. 3 Hours later the drivers switched to Koby and Cameron. Sasha and Dylan are in there room and Yasmin and Eitan are in there room. **

**" I'll be right back" said Sasha. She went into the kitchen and grabbed one of pack of strawberries. **

**" What do we need strawberries"asked Dylan. **

**" To eat them of course" said Sasha. Sasha layed in Dylan's arms while eating strawberries. Sasha fed Dylan some strawberries. Sasha put on in her mouth and Dylan grabbed it and kissed her. **

**" I love you" said Dylan.**

**" I love you too" said Sasha. Sasha gave him a kissed him once again. **

**" How was Elizabeth at Walmart" asked Dylan.**

**" Good. She was mad when I took her phone but i took her out for ice coffee" said Sasha.**

**" No wonder she didn't yell at me when she got home" said Dylan.**

**" Maybe. Thats her weakness" said Sasha.**

**" I love you, Sasha poo" said Dylan**

**" I love you too,Dylly poo" said Sasha.**

**" I love you more" said Dylan.**

**" Nope. I love you more than this trip" said Sasha.**

**" I love you more than my job" said Dylan.**

**" I love you to the moon and back one-thousand times" said Sasha.**

**" You win. I give" said Dylan.**

**" You know who I love more than you" said Sasha.**

**" Who" said Dylan looking at her in a curious face.**

**" Elizabeth" said Sasha. **

**" I love her more than you" said Dylan**

**" Yup. SHe comes first" said Sasha. When they said that Elizabeth was at the door. She knocked on the door. **

**" Come in" said Dylan.Elizabeth walked in the room. **

**" Did you guys mean what you said" said Elizabeth.**

**" yeah. I love you more than your father. You are my baby girl" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah and you are Daddy's little girl" said Dylan. **

**" Cool. I Love you mom and Dad" said Elizabeth. **

**" Love you too. What do you want" said Sasha.**

**" Nothing much , can we go-" said Elizabeth**

**"How much do you need" said Dylan.**

**" I don't know. but can we go to the mall tomorrow" said Elizabeth.**

**" Can we go" said Sasha.**

**" Sasha" said Dylan.**

**" What i haven't gone to the mall since we went school shopping for Elizabeth" said Sasha.**

**" Ok. I will stop tomorrow" said Dylan.**

**" THanks Daddy" said Elizabeth.**

**" Welcome" said Dylan. Elizabeth closed the door behind her. **

**" Thanks Daddy" said Sasha.**

**" Welcome Sasha."said Dylan. Sasha kissed him and left the room. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 4**

**The gang is now in Las Vegas. They are all over the place.They checked into a hotel.**

**" Wow. So many memories in this hotel" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. Lets go to the pool" said Dylan. They dropped all their stuff off in the hotel room. At the pool, Yasmin,Sasha,Kayla and Elizabeth was swimming in the pool. Dylan and Eitan were talking. Everybody else was getting a tan. Dylan and Eitan Dived into the pool. Dylan snuck up on Sasha.**

**" Shit Dylan" said Sasha.**

**" Sorry. This is were we had our first kiss. In this Hotel in this pool" said Dylan.**

**" Yeah. You have something on your lips" said Sasha looking at Dylan.**

**" Where?" said Dylan.**

**" I'll get it" said Sasha. Sasha kissed him on the lips.**

**" Wow. Just how i remember it" said Dylan.**

**"Wow. You guys are perfect together" said Yasmin.**

**" Think so" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah" said Eitan.**

**"We've been together for a while" said Dylan.**

**" Yeah and have a beautiful teenager" said Yasmin.**

**" Shit, We have to take her to the mall" said Sasha getting out of the pool.**

**" Oh yeah. Do you guys want to come" asked Dylan.**

**" Sure" said Yasmin. The others stayed behind to do tour Las Vegas again. They rented a car. At the Mall.**

**"Ok, Me,Yasmin, Kayla, and Elizabeth will look around" said Sasha.**

**" Ok, Well Eitan and I will just do stuff" said Dylan. **

**" Be good" said Sasha to Dylan.**

**" Ok i will" said Dylan. The girls bought stuff from, Victoria Secret, Macy's, Sears,Clairs, Urban Behavoir,JcPenny's, Bath and Body works,Payless, Best Buy and Barnes and Noble. The girls met up at the food court with the guys. They Sat down at a empty table.**

**"What did you buy"asked Dylan.**

**" Stuff. what did you buy" asked Sasha.**

**"You'll see" said Dylan.**

**" Ok, whatever. We had fun"said Sasha.**

**" Yeah. Mom bought me hannah montana stuff" said Velma**

**" Yeah, my legs hurt" said Yasmin.**

**" So do mine" said Kayla.**

**"Sorry. I can't do anything about it" said Eitan.**

**"Dad. My feet hurt" said Elizabeth.**

**"Well i can't do nothing" said Dylan.**

**"Dad" said Elizabeth.**

**" Im serious" said Dylan.**

**" UGHHH" said Elizabeth.**

**" I don't know what you girls are talking about. Mine don't hurt at all" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah right mom" said Elizabeth.**

**"Im serious" said Sasha. They got up and went back to the hotel. They have 3 rooms connected into one. One room was Dylan and Sasha's, another one was the girls and the last one was Eitan and yasmin. Eitan and Yasmin were sleeping and so were the girls. **

**" Ok Dylan what did you buy" asked Sasha while brushing her teeth**

**"Not telling. You will see in 2 days." said Dylan hiding the bag.**

**" Ok. Whatever" said Sasha.**

**" What did you buy"asked Dylan.**

**" Not showing or telling. Wait 2 days" said Sasha getting into bed.**

**" Okay. Good night" said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha. Sasha layed in Dylans arms as she fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 4**

**The gang is now in Las Vegas. They are all over the place.They checked into a hotel.**

**" Wow. So many memories in this hotel" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. Lets go to the pool" said Dylan. They dropped all their stuff off in the hotel room. At the pool, Yasmin,Sasha,Kayla and Elizabeth was swimming in the pool. Dylan and Eitan were talking. Everybody else was getting a tan. Dylan and Eitan Dived into the pool. Dylan snuck up on Sasha.**

**" Shit Dylan" said Sasha.**

**" Sorry. This is were we had our first kiss. In this Hotel in this pool" said Dylan.**

**" Yeah. You have something on your lips" said Sasha looking at Dylan.**

**" Where?" said Dylan.**

**" I'll get it" said Sasha. Sasha kissed him on the lips.**

**" Wow. Just how i remember it" said Dylan.**

**"Wow. You guys are perfect together" said Yasmin.**

**" Think so" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah" said Eitan.**

**"We've been together for a while" said Dylan.**

**" Yeah and have a beautiful teenager" said Yasmin.**

**" Shit, We have to take her to the mall" said Sasha getting out of the pool.**

**" Oh yeah. Do you guys want to come" asked Dylan.**

**" Sure" said Yasmin. The others stayed behind to do tour Las Vegas again. They rented a car. At the Mall.**

**"Ok, Me,Yasmin, Kayla, and Elizabeth will look around" said Sasha.**

**" Ok, Well Eitan and I will just do stuff" said Dylan. **

**" Be good" said Sasha to Dylan.**

**" Ok i will" said Dylan. The girls bought stuff from, Victoria Secret, Macy's, Sears,Clairs, Urban Behavoir,JcPenny's, Bath and Body works,Payless, Best Buy and Barnes and Noble. The girls met up at the food court with the guys. They Sat down at a empty table.**

**"What did you buy"asked Dylan.**

**" Stuff. what did you buy" asked Sasha.**

**"You'll see" said Dylan.**

**" Ok, whatever. We had fun"said Sasha.**

**" Yeah. Mom bought me hannah montana stuff" said Velma**

**" Yeah, my legs hurt" said Yasmin.**

**" So do mine" said Kayla.**

**"Sorry. I can't do anything about it" said Eitan.**

**"Dad. My feet hurt" said Elizabeth.**

**"Well i can't do nothing" said Dylan.**

**"Dad" said Elizabeth.**

**" Im serious" said Dylan.**

**" UGHHH" said Elizabeth.**

**" I don't know what you girls are talking about. Mine don't hurt at all" said Sasha.**

**" Yeah right mom" said Elizabeth.**

**"Im serious" said Sasha. They got up and went back to the hotel. They have 3 rooms connected into one. One room was Dylan and Sasha's, another one was the girls and the last one was Eitan and yasmin. Eitan and Yasmin were sleeping and so were the girls. **

**" Ok Dylan what did you buy" asked Sasha while brushing her teeth**

**"Not telling. You will see in 2 days." said Dylan hiding the bag.**

**" Ok. Whatever" said Sasha.**

**" What did you buy"asked Dylan.**

**" Not showing or telling. Wait 2 days" said Sasha getting into bed.**

**" Okay. Good night" said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha. Sasha layed in Dylans arms as she fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 6**

**They are on the road. The girls are in Sasha's room talking about stuff, The guys were talking about the upcoming basketball game. The little girls were in the room, Elizabeth is on her myspace,Kayla is on her dads labtop on facebook, and Velma as usual is watching Hannah Montana.**

**(the Room with the Adult girls)**

**" I just can't believe he forgot" said Sasha eating a cookie.**

**"Eitan is sometimes the same way, but it turns out that he was playing" said Yasmin.**

**" I don't know" said Sasha. Elizabeth knocked on the door. **

**" Come in" said Jade.**

**" More Drinks and cookies" said Elizabeth putting the tray down on the bed. **

**"Thanks Dear. Did you make some for your and the other girls" said Sasha. **

**" Yeah there in the oven now" said Elizabeth.**

**"Ok bye" said Sasha.**

**" Bye mom" said Elizabeth closing the door. **

**(With Elizabeth)**

**Elizabeth walked over to the stove to check on the cookies.**

**"Elizabeth. I Love you"said Dylan.**

**"Love you too dad. Now what do you want" said Elizabeth.**

**" I need you to see what the girls are saying about me"said Dylan.**

**"ok. Should i name my price" said Elizabeth.**

**"How about your phone back" said Dylan.**

**"Nah. i want more. My cell and 100 dollars" said Elizabeth.**

**" No. Too high" said Dylan.**

**"Fine. I will go back to my room" said Elizabeth **

**"Ok" said Dylan reaching in his pocket. "Here" **

**" Ok. I will see what i can do" said Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked to the door and put her ear to it.**

**"Koby can be the same way, and the makes me sick sometimes" said Jade.**

**"But is he looking at other women" said Cloe.**

**" I never knew that Cameron did that" said Sasha.**

**"Oh he does. I act like i don't see it" said Cloe.**

**"Wow" said Yasmin. **

**"How is Eitan"said Sasha.**

**"Good. He is a workaholic" said Yasmin.**

**"Do all men like more than their wives" said Cloe.**

**"Don't get me wrong I love Dylan to death but its just. I don't know anymore" said Sasha.**

**" I feel the same way about cameron"said Cloe.**

**"Koby is fine. But sometimes i want more. When he gets home, he goes to bed and when i wake up, he is gone"said Jade.**

**"Sometimes i wonder why i said yes to marry him" said Sasha.**

**" Im kinda wondering the same thing with Cameron" said Cloe. **

**" I feel your pain" said Yasmin and Jade.Elizabeth pulled away from the door and walked in the kitchen to check on her cookies.**

**"what did she say" asked Dylan. **

**"She said she wonders why she said yes to marry you"said Elizabeth.**

**"Wow. Sorry Dylan" said Cameron. **

**" Don't even get me started about you.Auntie cloe said some things too" said Elizabeth.**

**"What did she say" asked Cameron.**

**"A fee of 100 dollars" said Elizabeth. Cameron gave her 100 bucks.**

**"Ok spill" said Cameron.**

**"Auntie cloe said that you look at other girls and that she acts like she doesn't see it" said Elizabeth.**

**"Anything else" said Cameron.**

**"I have to say this line to all. But before i say it. I need 100 dollars from Uncle Koby and Eitan" said Elizabeth. They handed her a 100 bucks cash.**

**"What did they all say"said Koby.**

**"They wonder why they said yes to marry you" said Elizabeth. She walked away into her room.**

**"Damn" said Dylan.**

**" Wow" said Cameron. The guys sat in silence for a while.**

**(With the Adults girls)**

**"But he is my sexy teddy bear"said Sasha.**

**"Cameron is mine" said Cloe.**

**" Mine too" said Jade and Yasmin.**

**" I couldn't be happy like i am today without him" said Sasha.**

**"I wouldn't have a friend to wake up with in the morning"said Cloe.**

**"If i made a list of the good and the bad, the good would win hands down" said Jade.**

**"I wouldn't have nobody help me raise my girls, like he does" said Yasmin. The girls started crying. The girls did a group hug.**

**" Face it. We can't live with out them in our lives" said Sasha.**

**"Look at us" said Yasmin. They laughed and wiped each others tears away.**

**"Lets watch whatevers on Lifetime"said Jade turning on the Tv. 4 hours later. Dylan came in the room, Sasha was Sleeping and the others were watch a movie.**

**" Jade and Yasmin its your turn" said Dylan.**

**"Ok."said Yasmin and Jade.**

**"I should leave too" said Cloe. The three of them walked out the door. Dylan layed down next to Sasha. Sasha turned around and layed on his chest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 7**

**They drove all the way to Washington that night. They parked in a parking lot and then they all went to bed. Dylan woke up and then looked at the clock. Its 8:46 in the morning. He got up and opened his labtop. He was looking for a place to have their anniversery. He called ****Wild Ginger Asian Restaurant**** and made a reservation. Dylan got up and went into the kitchen area and made some breakfast for Sasha and him. Sasha woke up and wiped her eyes. Dylan was walking into the room with breakfast. Sasha had a smile on her face.**

**" Hey babe. You remembered"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. I wouldn't forget it for the world" said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha. **

**" I love you so much"said Sasha.**

**" You arent' wondering why you said yes to marry me" said Dylan.**

**"No. How do you know i said that" asked Sasha. **

**"Elizabeth" said Dylan.**

**" She isn't a good spy then. because she didn't listen to the rest" said Sasha.**

**" What else did you say" asked Dylan.**

**" I said you were my sexy teddy bear and i also said i can't live without you" said Sasha.**

**"Damn. Elizabeth needs to give me 50 dollars back" said Dylan.**

**"You paid her to spy on me" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah 100 dollars" said Dylan.**

**" My daughter cond you" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah she did and the guys" said Dylan.**

**"You guys are gullible" said Sasha.**

**" But im your gullible sexy teddy bear" said Dylan. Sasha kissed him and hugged him. Elizabeth walked in the room with a present. **

**"Good morning mom and dad" said Elizabeth.**

**" Hey my little con artist" said Sasha.**

**"Mom. Dad and Uncle cameron,Koby,and eitan are gullible" said Elizabeth. Sasha giggled.**

**"Speaking of con. Give me my money back, you didn't get everything" said Dylan.**

**"My number one policy. No refunds" said Elizabeth. Sasha laughed. **

**"Whats in the box" asked Sasha. **

**"Your present" said Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave them a box. Sasha moved her food and opened the present.**

**"I love it" said Sasha.**

**"Its a Photo Album of every picture from when you were born to now." said Elizabeth. She pulled out a camera and set a timer. Elizabeth sat between them and put their arms around her. The camera went off. Elizabeth got up and took the picture and then shook the picture. Then she put it in the Album.**

**"this is so thoughtful of you" said Sasha. Sasha gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Dylan hugged her and a kiss on the forehead.**

**"Bye mom and dad" said Elizabeth. SHe closed the door.**

**"That was nice"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah it was"said Dylan.**

**"What are we doing today" asked Sasha.**

**"We are going to dinner tonights"said Dylan.**

**"Ok. I will were a good dress" said Sasha.**

**"I Love you" said Dylan.**

**" I love you too" said Sasha. Sasha kissed him. Sasha got up and went into the bathroom. Hours have past and the Rv Broke down. So they rented cars. THey checked into a hotel. Sasha and Dylan are at Dinner.**

**"This Place is nice"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah the best for you" said Dylan.**

**"May. I get you guys wine" asked the waiter.**

**"Yes please" said Dylan. The waiter walked away.**

**" Do you want to know your gift" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. lets exchange" said Dylan.Sasha handed him a small box and Dylan handed her a small box. Sasha opened hers. It was a necklace and a ring. The necklace said 'Sasha and Dylan 4 ever'. The ring said 'Always will love you. no matter what'. Dylan opened the box and saw a Chain and a Ring. The Chain said Dylan on it. The ring had their birthstones with there names on it. **

**" I love your gift" said Sasha.**

**"I love yours"said Dylan. Sasha leaned in to kiss Dylan. The wine came around.**

**"To 14 years of marriage" said Sasha raising her glass.**

**"14 years" said Dylan. The glasses touched. They ate and then They went back to their hotel room. They spent the night away in their room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 8**

**Dylan woke up and put some pants on. He knocked on the girls room.**

**"Come in"said Kayla.**

**"Hey guys" said Dylan.**

**"Dad, put a shirt on" said Elizabeth.**

**"Whatever. I came to check on you guys" said Dylan. **

**"Ok bye dad" said Elizabeth. Dylan was drowsy so he was stumbling back to his room. Koby was walking the hall and helped Dylan back in the room.**

**"Dude. Are you tired or are you not feeling well" asked Koby.**

**"Im tired" said Dylan.**

**"Go to bed"said Koby putting him in his bed.(Dont worry, Sasha was coverd with a blanket)As soon as Dylan hit the bed , he was out like a light.**

**(in the Girls room)**

**Velma was sleeping and Only Elizabeth and Kayla were awake. They were watching tv. **

**"Is your dad ok"asked Kayla**

**"Yeah. If he doesn't get his sleep he is like that" said Elizabeth.**

**"oh my dad is the same way"said Kayla. The girls laid in their beds and watched Tv. They fell asleep at 1:48 am. 8 hours later, Sasha woke up first from her sleep. Sasha got up from her bed with the sheets and went to the bathroom.Dylan moaned a little bit and then went back to sleep. Sasha went looking for something to wear through her suitcases. She put someclothes on and then jumped on Dylan. **

**"What.Do you wanna go again" asked Dylan in a weak tone.**

**"Get up" said Sasha.**

**"Do you wanna go again"asked Dylan.**

**"Nah, not now" said Sasha.**

**"Please"begged Dylan.**

**"How about a kiss instead" said Sasha.**

**"Fine" said Dylan. He got up and then kissed Sasha. Everything was going smoothly until there was a knock on the door. Sasha got up and answered the door, it was Yasmin.**

**"Whats up Yasmin"said Sasha. **

**"Nothing,can we talk" said Yasmin.**

**"Sure" said Sasha. Dylan hugged Sasha from behind and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"Alone"said Yasmin.**

**"Oh right. Dylan can you" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. Im goin to talk to Eitan" said Dylan putting on a shirt.**

**"Come and Sit down"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. Eitan is talking in his sleep"said Yasmin.**

**"Dylan does that too. Most people do" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah but does he say other girls names" asked Yasmin.**

**"No. What names does he say" asked Sasha**

**"Dana,Roxxi,Jessica,Karley,Destiny and Phoebe" said Yasmin.**

**"Didn't we go to school with them"said Sasha**

**"Yeah. and some of those are my friends" said Yasmin.**

**"He also dated them before you"Sasha.**

**"Yeah. I think"said Yasmin.**

**"It could be a flashback" said Sasha.**

**"Could be. For a second there i thought he was cheating" said Yasmin.**

**"Nah. He wouldn't dare" said Sasha getting up from the couch.**

**"Thanks for the help"said Yasmin**

**"No problem"said Sasha.Sasha opened the door and Dylan fell on the floor.**

**"I forgot my shoes" said Dylan.**

**"yeah right you were spying"said Sasha.**

**"No. I literally left my shoes" said Dylan.**

**"how could you forget them. When you are wearing them" said Sasha pointing to his shoes.**

**"Fine i was spying.I was making sure it wasn't me" said Dylan**

**"Nope. Otherwise I would have asked Yasmin to talk"said Sasha closing her suitcase.**

**"Whatever" said Dylan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 9**

**The gang got out of the hotel and into their vans that they rented. The girls were in one car and THe guys were in another. Sasha was driving and so was Dylan. **

**(Girls Car)**

**"How was your anniversery" asked Jade. **

**"Good, we went out to dinner at this nice place, and then-"said Sasha. She looked in the review mirror and saw the girls and remembered they were in the car.**

**"then"questioned Jade.**

**" We filed our taxes" said Sasha eyes on the road. **

**" Thats not romantic at all" said Cloe. They were stuck in traffic. Sasha whispered in Yasmins ear what they really did. **

**"oh, i got what you meant" said Yasmin. Yasmin texted Jade and Cloe on her cellphone.**

_**She didn't file her taxes, she had sex with him.**_

_**Yasmin.**_

**The girls opened their phones.**

**"ooooh"said the girls in unison.**

**"Ohh did i also tell you, that on the night that we were in my room. That Dylan hired Elizabeth to spy. She heard everything except for the end of the convestion"said Sasha.**

**"Really, Did Eitan pay you"asked Yasmin.**

**"Yup, they all did. I made 400 dollars that night" said Elizabeth with a smile. **

**"Wow" said Cloe. **

**"yeah, thats what i said when they gave me the 100 dollar bills"said Elizabeth. The girls laughed. **

**

* * *

**

(Boys Car)

**"****Dylan, your daughter needs to give me my money back" said Eitan.**

**"I tried getting mine back, her number one policy is no refunds" said Dylan.**

**"you know if the girls find out they are gonna laugh" said Cameron.**

**"Yeah, Sasha laughted when i told her" said Dylan.**

**"We are gullible, Lets call the girls to see were they are"said Koby. **

**"Ok" said Dylan.**

**"Whats Sasha's Cellphone number"asked koby. **

**" 843-555-3995"said Dylan. Koby texted her. **

_**Where are you??**_

_**Koby.**_

**5 minutes later Koby's phone went off. **

_**Look right next to you. Dumbass. :p**_

_**Sasha.**_

**Koby looked at the car next to him. The girls waved. Koby waved back. **

**"Wow" said Koby.**

**"Yeah" said Eitan.**

**

* * *

****(Girls Car)**

**Sasha's phone went off. It was her Josh, her adopted son.**

**"Hey... nothing much on the road for the summer...Shoot...Are you serious... Is it yours... did you tell your father... You should tell him today... before is say anything else, how old is this girl... your 20 years old, I can't tell you who to date but i was making sure she wasn't underage... since you are like your father going after young girls... im not old ... your not suposse to ask a women her age... Haha you think your funny... Did she tell her parents... You can stay at my house in the guest room...Your sister turned your room into a hang out room... Do you now where the key is... ooo you still have your key... ok ill talk to you later...Do want me to tell your father... ok got to go on the road... love you bye..."**

**"Whats up" said Elizabeth. **

**"Your brothers girlfriend is pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"Im goin to be an aunt" said Elizabeth. **

**"Shit, im goin to be a grandmother"said Sasha. Sasha than felt dizzy. **

**" Sasha i will drive. lets pull over"said Yasmin.**

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha pulled to the side and as soon as she got out she fainted. **

**"Oh shit" said Jade getting out of the car. Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and Elizabeth picked her up and put her in the back.Kayla and Velma moved. Elizabeth stayed in the back with her mom fanning her. Sasha's phone went off again. This time it was Dylan. Elizabeth picked it up. **

**"Hey dad" said Elizabeth.**

**"Where is your mom" asked Dylan. **

**"She fainted and she is passed out" siad Elizabeth. **

**"What happend" said Dylan. **

**"Josh called and told her that his girlfriend is pregnant, and when she got off the phone she told me and realized that she is going to be a grandmother and looked dizzy. So they got out to switch and thats when mom fainted on the grass" said Elizabeth. **

**"Im goin to be a grandfather"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah"said Elizabeth. **

**" Wow. im old"said Dylan.**

**"yeah you are" said Elizabeth. **

**"Hey. got to go" said Dylan**

**"bye dad" said elizabeth. Elizabeth hung up the phone and continued to fan her mother who was still passed out. **

* * *

**Wow. Sasha fainted and her adopted son's girlfriend is pregnant. wow. Sorry i haven't updated school got in the way. I will update as soon as i can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 10**

**Sasha finally woke up in the hospital. Dylan was holding her hand**

**"What am i doing here" asked Sasha. **

**"You fainted"said Dylan. **

**"how long have i been out" asked Sasha sitting up. **

**" 1 week" said Dylan. **

**"Are you serious"said Sasha with a shocking look on her face.**

**"Nah. only for 3 days. Im serious"said Dylan. **

**"Damn, what happend" said Sasha.**

**"Elizabeth said you fainted as soon as you got out of the car" said Dylan.**

**"What happend before that"said Sasha. **

**"Josh called and said that his girlfriend is pregnant. Then you realized that you were going to be a grandmother" said Dylan. **

**"Are you serious" said Sasha with that shocking look on her face once again.**

**"yeah. please dont pass out or faint" said Dylan. **

**"Ok. but im dizzy" said Sasha. Sasha layed back for a while. **

**"you get some rest and i will be back tomorrow" said Dylan. **

**"Bye" said Sasha. Sasha kissed Dylan. Dylan left the room. Later on Josh walked in the room. **

**"Hey mom" said Josh.**

**"What are you doing here" asked Sasha. **

**"Dad called me and told me" said Josh. **

**"Sorry for the scare. but im going to be a grandmother at 32"said Sasha. **

**"How did nana feel when you were pregnant" asked Josh sitting down in the seat. **

**" She didn't yell at me, at first your father denied that it was his, but he came around as you can see" said Sasha.**

**"I brought her here so you can talk to her" said Josh. A yound women walked in the room. **

**"Hello, you must be Josh's girlfriend" said Sasha putting her hand out. **

**"Yeah, my name is Ashlee. Nice to meet you" said Ashlee. **

**"Josh give me and Ashlee sometime to talk" said Sasha. **

**"Oh ok. I will go get you some flowers" said Josh leaving the room.**

**"How did you feel when you 1st got pregnant" asked Ashlee. **

**" I was suprised, and kinda happy" said Sasha. **

**" Really, What did your parents say"asked Ashlee. **

**"I don't know what my dad said. but my mom didn't yell, I was suprised, since she believed that people shouldn't have sex before marriage and since i was her daughter i thought i was goin to be in trouble" said Sasha. **

**"My parents kicked me out of their house and that they are ashamed of me for getting pregnant. They wanted me to wait to have sex until i was married" siad Ashlee. **

**"Josh is like his father. But when Elizabeth was born and he saw her and then changed his mind. Then he proposed to me a couple weeks later. We have been together ever since than. It is now 14 years"said Sasha.**

**"But Josh didn't deny it was his baby" said Ashlee.**

**"but he isn't stubborn like his father was" said Sasha. **

**" Thanks for letting us stay at your house" said Ashlee. **

**"No problem, you are my sons girlfriend" said Sasha. They hugged each other and thats when jost walked in the room. **

**"You guys need to let me know the gender. If its a girl, I still have elizabeths old stuff. I put them in the attic. i used that bags that you use the vacum to suck the air out" said Sasha**

**"Thats nice of you mom" said Josh. **

**"Thanks for the flowers, I might have enought for a greenhouse" said Sasha. They laughed. **

**"Mom, I will see you tomorrow" said Josh. **

**"Bye, Mrs. Wilson"said Ashlee. **

**"Bye, Call me mom if you want" said Sasha. **

**"Ok Bye mom" said Ashlee. Sasha smelt the roses she had gotten from Josh. Elizabeth ran in the room. **

**"Mom, your awake" said Elizabeth.**

**"Im awake"said Sasha with a smile. **

**"How do you feel" said Elizabeth sitting on the foot of the bed**

**"good. How long have you guys been here"said Sasha.**

**"Dad said he would be here until you woke up, i was here the 1st night but dad told me to go to the hotel" said Elizabeth. **

**"Im guessing he bought all of these flowers" said sasha looking at the flowers on the wall. **

**" I bought some too. So did everyone else. Dad bought the most" said Elizabeth.**

**"Thank you"said Sasha. **

**"The doctor said you will be out tomorrow if you woke up today" said Elizabeth. **

**"I can't wait. Now go to the hotel and get some rest" said Sasha hugging her daughter and holding her close. Sasha didn't want to let go. **

**"Mom you can let go now" said Elizabeth. **

**"Oh sorry. Goodnight"said Sasha. **

**"Night" said Elizabeth leaving the room. Sasha layed her head down and watched tv. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 11**

**Sasha got up the next day. There was a strange guy with a ski mask on.**

**"Hello" said Said Sasha. He just stared at her with a look of hatred. "hello, who are-" He grabed her neck with both hands. **

**"You caused her to break up with me" said the guy in the mask.**

**"Who are you" said Sasha choking.**

**"You don't know" said the guys. He took off his mask and he took it off. Its Bryce. **

**"how did you find me" said Sasha grabing his hands trying to remove them from her neck. **

**"I followed you everywhere"said Bryce. **

**" Don't do this i have a daughter" said Sasha. **

**"ooohh. Her, i will find her and rape her" said Bryce.**

**" you wont dare touch my daughter"said Sasha. She pushed the button for the nurse. A nurse ran in there and saw Bryce choking Sasha. **

**"Police"yelled the nurse. Sasha woke up breathing really hard. Dylan was right next to her sleeping. Elizabeth was not in site. Sasha got up and called her cellphone. **

**"Hello"said Bryce.**

**"where is my daughter"said Sasha. **

**"She is in her grave now" said Bryce with a laugh. Sasha finally woke up breathing hard and sweating bullets. Dylan was there and so was Elizabeth. **_**This must be real, i think i should pinch myself to check. **_**Sasha pinched herself. **_**Must be real, it hurt. **_

**"Mom are you ok" asked Elizabeth. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha took a deap breath and took a sip of water.**

**"Oh, Bryce said hi, he is going to come see you today, to tell you something" said Dylan. Sasha spit the water in her mouth out. **

**"Nah, We need to go.I don't want to see him" said Sasha. **

**"Ok, but its too late he is here" said Dylan. Bryce walked in the room. **

**"Hey Sasha" said Bryce. Sasha was quiet, she pulled her food tray closer to her. **

**"I will take elizabeth to go eat something" said Dylan. They left the room. **

**"What do you want"said Sasha. putting her hand on her knife and fork.**

**"To say, i hope you feel better, and thank you for the last trip"said Bryce. **

**"What do you mean" said Sasha. Bryce got closer to her bed. Sasha pointed the knife for him to back up. **

**"If Dana didn't leave me or if you didn't talk her out of it, i would have met Phoebe. WE are married now, and have a little girl. I don't hit girls anymore either"said Bryce.**

**"good, for you. Now leave" said Sasha. **

**"Ok bye" said Bryce leaning in to give her a hug. Sasha put the knife up and signaled no. Dylan walked back in the room with Elizabeth. **

**"Whats wrong" asked Dylan. **

**"I'll tell you later"said Sasha. Sasha got up and got dressed and checked out the hospital. Sasha just sat in her seat quiet for the whole ride back to the hotel. **

**(Dylan and Sasha's room)**

**"Whats wrong" asked Dylan. **

**"Don't want to talk about it" said Sasha. **

**"Whats wrong" said Dylan. **

**" I don't want to talk about" said Sasha raising her voice. **

**"Tell me, you werent happy" said Dylan raising his voice. **

**"I dont' fuckin want to talk about it Dylan"said Sasha**

**"Why, WHy don't you feel like talking about it"said Dylan. **

**"I just don't" said Sasha lowering her voice. **

**"Thats not a good excuse" said Dylan. **

**"Well excuse me for not giving you a good excuse" said Sasha raising her voice again. **

**"Sasha, you used to want to tell me everything that happends, and now you are keeping it in" said Dylan. **

**"Yes, Dad, im keeping it in" said Sasha. **

**" I don't need this" said Dylan. He grabed the keys and his a jacket and walked out the door. Sasha sat down on the bed crying her eyes out. Her phone went off. it was Yasmin. **

**"Hello" said Sasha wiping a tear away.**

**"Whats wrong"asked Yasmin. **

**"Me and Dylan got into a fight" said Sasha. **

**"Why" said Yasmin. **

**" 'cause he wanted me to tell him whats wrong with me" said Sasha. **

**"What is wrong with you" said Yasmin. **

**"I had a dream last night that Bryce came in my hospital room with a ski mask on and he choked me and said he will rape Elizabeth. Then i woke up, which turned out that i was still sleeping. Dylan was sitting beside me and Elizabeth wasn't in the room. I called her phone and Bryce answered it and said that she is in her grave and he laughed. I woke up finally and Dylan told me that bryce was coming. He said hi and stuff like that. But i had my knife and fork up in my hand. He left and then we left and here we are"said Sasha wiping another tear**

**"Wow, i wouldn't want to talk about it either" said yasmin. **

**"Right now i want to hold Elizabeth close to me and never let go" said Sasha. **

**"I understand, but got to go" said Yasmin. **

**"bye" said Sasha. **

**"Bye" said Yasmin. Sasha sat on the bed and wiped her tears away. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 12**

**Dylan was at a bar downstairs in the hotel. Koby and Cameron walked in the bar. **

**"Dude, whats up"said Cameron. **

**"Nothing, just calming myself down"said Dylan. **

**"Oh, i heard a bout your fight between you and Sasha" said Koby. **

**"From who" asked Dylan. **

**"I think eitan,"said Koby. **

**"Whatever. I don't care. I am now wondering why i even proposed"said Dylan. Sasha was standing near them and Cameron looked at her. Koby looked at her too and finally Dylan turned around. **

**"I wonder why you did too" said Sasha walking through the crowed of people. **

**"Why didn't you guys tell me" said Dylan.**

**"We found out at the same time" said Cameron.**

**"Somebody is either going to be sleeping in the van or the couch" said Koby. **

**"Shut up" said Dylan.**

**"At least, i will be sleeping in the same bed as my wife"teased Koby. **

**"Stop it you two" said Cameron. **

**"Whatever, i wish i wasn't even married" said Dylan. **

**"Damn, would you rather elizabeth calling someone else dad" said Cameron. **

**"She won't do that" said Dylan. **

**"Yeah she will. Sasha will cut you off for good" said Koby. **

**"WHat the hell is that suppose to mean"said Dylan. **

**"No visitation, No contact, no nothing"said Cameron. **

**"Yup, thats true, Same thing happend to me" said Koby. The guys walked off and headed back upstairs. Dylan went upstairs after 20 minutes of thinking. Dylan knocked on the door and no answer. He used his key and opened the door. Sasha's things were gone and so was Sasha. Only thing left was a note. **

_**Dear Dylan,**_

_**Yeah, i think we need our space for a while. Not long, I just need time to think. If you dont want to stay married to me anymore then go ahead and file for divorce. I don't care. Whatever makes you happy, but no matter what, I will always love you. I didn't runaway,I just got a different room.**_

_**Luv,**_

_** Sasha**_

**Dylan sat on the bed and got teary eyed. Elizabeth kocked on the door. Dylan got up and opened the door. **

**"Whats wrong dad" asked Elizabeth. **

**"Me and your mom are going through a rough patch, we need our space" said Dylan.**

**"oh, Please don't get a divorce, most of my friends parents are divorced. I need both of you guys together to raise me"said Elizabeth. **

**"there won't be a divorce" said Dylan. **

**"Thanks, Dad"said Elizabeth wiping a tear off his face. She hugged him. **

**"Anything for you" said Dylan. Elizabeth left the room. Dylan found the photo album that Elizabeth got them for their anniversery. He started looking through it and started laughing at some of the pictures that were in there. He looked at the one that they took on their wedding day for a long time. Dylan called Sasha's phone. It went to voicemail **_**Hey this is Sasha, can't get to my phone right now, you know what to do at the beep if you don't say something bye. **_**Dylan called the house phone to check messages. the voicemail came on **_**Hey this is Sasha, Dylan and Elizabeth. Can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep. Bye. **_**Dylan than checked his cell messages. **_**Hey this is Dylan's Wife, he can't get to the phone at the moment 'cause he is with me. Leave a message after the beep. **_**Dylan loved to here her voice.**

**(With Sasha)**

**Sasha was laying down on the bed in her suit. She grabed her phone and looked at all the pictures. There were 95 of photo's of her and Dylan including the wedding picture. SHe looked at the picture for a long time and than shut off her phone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 13**

**The Next day Sasha got up because someone was knocking on her door. Sasha got up out of bed and looked through the peep hole. It was Cloe and Yasmin. **

**"Good morning"said Cloe.**

**"Hey, whats up"said Sasha. **

**"Nothing much but Cloe is pregnant"said Yasmin happy. **

**"Good for you" said Sasha. The girls looked around the room. **

**"Where is Dylan"asked Cloe. **

**"I don't know, last place i saw him was the bar" said Sasha sitting on her bed. **

**"Cameron talked to him"said Cloe. **

**"Yeah, he looked at me too and then Dylan did"said Sasha. **

**"Lets go out" said Yasmin.**

**"Nah, im too depressed and tired" said Sasha. **

**"Come on lets do something" said Cloe. **

**"fine"said Sasha. Sasha got up and put clothes together. **

**(at the mall)**

**"Did you know that Bryce is married" said Sasha. **

**"No, i feel bad for her" said Yasmin. **

**"He said he isn't hitting anymore" said Sasha. **

**"Thats good" said Cloe.**

**"Do i look old" said Sasha. **

**"no, we look like we are 18 again"said Yasmin. **

**"I got pregnant at 18"said Sasha**

**"So did i" said Yasmin. **

**"Whatever" said Sasha. Sasha got a text message from Dylan. **

_**Got your note last night. I don't want to get a divorce i want to be with you. I want you by my side through the good and the bad. I love you Sasha. Text me back. **_

_**xoxo Dylan.**_

**Sasha got a tear in her eye before she could text him back. Cloe took her phone. **

**"What the hell was that for"said Sasha. **

**"its for your own good"said Cloe. **

**"Please"said Sasha. **

**"No,Sasha let him want you more" said yasmin. **

**"Whatever. Please" said Sasha in her kiddy voice. **

**"Fine" said Cloe handing back her phone. **

_**I luv you too Dylan. Cloe and Yas wants me with them for the day. Im still kinda hurt from last night. I will call you later. I LUV YOU SO MUCH. **_

_**xoxoxoxo Sasha. **_

**The girls shook their heads. **

**"What? Im head over heals" said Sasha. **

**"You were suppose to get him off your mind missy" said Yasmin. **

**"Whatever. I need to move my stuff out of the hotel room"said Sasha. **

**"Not now. We are going to see My Best friends Girl" said Cloe. The girls walked into to the theater.After the girls were back in the car. **

**"That movie was good"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah it was"said Cloe. **

**"Im going to check my phone" said Sasha. **

**"You really need to get him off you mind" said Yasmin. **

**"Sorry, Im head over heals in love. Sue me"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever" said Yasmin. Sasha turned on her phone and looked at it. A text from Dylan**

_**k, Sorry about last night. I was just mad and it came out. I love you more. **_

_**xoxoxo Dylan. **_

**Sasha texted back**

_**Thats ok. I luv you more than the world. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha**_

**" You guys need a break"said Yasmin. **

**"We did have a break" said Sasha.**

**"A day away isn't a break" said Cloe. **

**"Well in my world it is" said Sasha. A phone went off. It was Yasmin. A text from Eitan. **

_**Hey babe. Do you wanna go out to eat? I have a reservation for tonight. **_

_**xoxo Eitan. **_

**"You talk about me" said Sasha. **

**"I didn't need a break from him"said Yasmin. **

**"Whatevs" said Sasha. Yasmin texted back. **

_**Hey. Yeah i would like to go out. Should a get dress up or no**_

_**xoxo Yasmin. **_

**"you guys need a break from your men"said Cloe. Sasha and Yasmin looked at each other and laughed. **

**"Nah, We are head over heals. Did you tell Cameron that you are pregnant" said Yasmin. **

**"Not yet"said Cloe.**

**"Tell him tonight. Make him a baby dinner. Like baby carrots, baby back ribs and other stuff" said Sasha. **

**"How did you tell dylan you were pregnant" said Cloe. **

**"You don't remember" said Sasha. **

**"Nah. ONly one i remember is Yasmins way of telling him" said Cloe. **

**"I told him when we went to burger king, he denied it. Then he came around from it as soon as Elizabeth was born"said Sasha. **

**"oh"said Cloe. Text message for Sasha. **

_**Love you more than the universe. Hey do you want to have a night to ourselves?**_

_**xoxo Dylan. **_

**Sasha thought for a while. Then texted back. **

_**Yeah. In our room? I luv you more than around the universe 1,000 times and back. **_

_**xoxoxo Sasha. **_

**Dylan texted her back. **

_**Yeah. I give. The room will be ready as soon as you get back. **_

_**xoxoxo Dylan. **_

**Sasha texted him back quickly. **

_**K. I will have Cloe and Yas take me somewhere else. Luv you.**_

_**xoxoxo Sasha.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 14**

**Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha went to the nail salon to get their nails done. Sasha was getting a pedicure first and the other two were getting a medicore. Sasha's phone went off. It was melissa. A text. **

_**What state are you in? Your niece wants to see you so bad. Your nephew is ok. He is tired. **_

_**xoxoxo Melissa**_

**"I got a text from my Sister" said Sasha. **

**"About what"said Yasmin.**

**"She wants to know what state we are in"said Sasha. **

**"Tell her"said Cloe. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. **

_**Helena,Montana. Im at a nail salon. Are you gonna come with Albert and the kids. Can't wait to see them. **_

_**xoxo Sasha. **_

**"She might want to hang with us" said Yasmin. **

**"No room in the car" said Cloe. **

**"She can drive a seperate car" said Sasha. **

**"Whatevs. I thought you were spending the night with Dylan"said Cloe. **

**"Yeah. i know. I still am"said Sasha. **

**"Cloe you need to tell him" said Yasmin. **

**"I am"said Cloe. **

**"don't do it like my mom. She did Taboo" said Sasha. **

**"My mom did Charades"said Yasmin. **

**"I will. Im going to text Cameron after my nails dry" said Cloe. Sasha rolled her eyes. Text for Sasha. **

_**Yeah, Albert wants to hang with Dylan. I love your Kathys Bag. Nice Outfit.**_

_**xoxo Melissa.**_

**Sasha was puzzled about the text. She looked around and saw melissa with her niece and nephew. **

**"Hey whats up" said Sasha.Sasha was sitting under the drying table while getting her nails done. **

**"Good. Where is Dylan"said Melissa. **

**"He wouldn't be with me here" said Sasha. **

**"Oh yeah" said Melissa. **

**"you know cloe and Yasmin" said Sasha. **

**"Hey,nice to see you again" said Melissa. The girls wave. **

**"What brings you here"said Sasha. **

**"To hang with my sister"said Melissa. **

**"When do you wanna hang out" said Sasha. **

**"Tonight" said Melissa. **

**"Tonight?"asked Sasha. **

**"yeah"said Melissa. Sasha looked at the girls and then at her sister. **

**"Well, I have plans with Dylan tonight" said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious" said Melissa. **

**"Yeah, He is my husband. What am i suppose to do. Tell him no last minute"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah. Im your sister" said Melissa. **

**"I know. You will always be my sister. But im married. YOu are married too. With 2 kids"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever" said Melissa. **

**"Ok, Maybe tomorrow" said Sasha. **

**"Im spending time with **_**my **_**husband"said Melissa. **

**"Ok whatever. Summer is just begining" said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, im out" said Melissa. **

**"Bye" said Sasha. Melissa left the salon. **

**"Sasha spend time with your sister"said Yasmin. **

**"Nah. I told Dylan that i would spend time with him"said Sasha. **

**"But Still" said Cloe. **

**"Just shut up, ok. She isn't your sister" said Sasha. Sasha sat there in guilt for the rest of the time at the salon. The girls got into the car. Sasha was quiet for the whole ride. When she got to the hotel she went straight into her other room to get her things together. a Text from Melissa. **

_**Your niece want to see you so bad. Can you watch them tomorrow?? PLEASE. **_

_**xoxo Melissa. **_

**Sasha texted back. **

_**Yeah. Sure, of course. Elizabeth has gotten big since you've seen her. You can see her later. She is in the room right next to mine. **_

_**xoxo Sasha. **_

**Sasha opened the door and put her stuff on the floor near the door. Dylan wasn't in sight. **

**"Dylan" said Sasha. **

**"In here" said Dylan from the bathroom. Sasha walked in the bathroom and saw a bubble bath filled with roses and candles were being lit. The lights were off. **

**"Whats this" asked Sasha. **

**"My begging of forgiveness"said Dylan. **

**"I forgive you" said Sasha. **

**"I forgot something" said Dylan. Dylan left the bathroom. Dylans phone went off. **

**"Hello" said Dylan. **

**"Dude, Cloe is pregnant" said Cameron. **

**"Good for you man. Is that why you called" said Dylan. **

**"Can you go to the bar" asked Cameron. **

**"Im kinda busy though" said Dylan. **

**"Doing what. You are mad at Sasha"said Cameron.**

**"Stuff"said Dylan. Sasha came out the bathroom with a towel on. She kissed him on his neck. **

**"Like?" questioned Cameron.**

**"Stuff. Stop" said Dylan. **

**"I didn't do anything" said Cameron. **

**"Not you. Stop it tickles"said Dylan. **

**"Im no where near you. Are you cheating on Sasha"said Cameron. **

**"No. Why would i do that" said Dylan. **

**"I don't know"said Cameron. "Your Dylan and you would do that" **

**"Nah, after the last time, Nah" said Dylan.**

**"Ok. I will be over later. at like 1 hour"said Cameron. **

**"Just enough time"said Dylan. **

**"For what" asked Cameron. **

**"For me to file taxes"said Dylan. **

**"Oh ok. see ya then"said Cameron. **

**"No just talk to me tomorrow" said Dylan. **

**"It can't wait. I need to have a couple shots or something"said Cameron. **

**Dylan sighs. "I will meet you down there in like 5 minutes"said Dylan. Sasha stopped and then walked in the bathroom.**

**"Ok thanks dude" said Cameron.**

**"Bye" said Dylan. Dylan hung up the phone. **

**"What the hell" said Sasha.**

**"Sorry, He needs me now" said Dylan. **

**"Whatever. My sister wanted to hang out but i told her no" said Sasha. **

**"Maybe if im not back before you go to sleep. We can do it tomorrow" said Dylan. **

**"No im watching my niece and nephew tomorrow" said Sasha. **

**"Ok. I will try to be back before then" said Dylan. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha closing the bathroom door. Dylan then walked out the door. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 15**

**Dylan walked to the bar and saw cameron taking a shot. **

**"What the hell did you want" said Dylan. **

**"I need advice or help. 'cause im going to be a father"said Cameron. **

**"you called me and told me to come down here so i can give you advice"said Dylan. **

**"What were you doing" asked Cameron. **

**"I was have a romantic evening with Sasha" said Dylan. **

**"All well, there is always tomorrow"said Cameron. **

**"Nah, She is watching her nieces and nephew"said Dylan. **

**"Oh, well bros before hoes"said Cameron taking a shot. **

**"No, thats when we were teenagers in high school. Im happily married and so are you. So that does not apply" said Dylan. **

**"Whatever"said Cameron. **

**"Go to Barnes and Nobles and then look for a book on babies"said Dylan. **

**"Thats not going to help"said Cameron. **

**"Yeah. it will. I did that the night that elizabeth was born"said Dylan. **

**"ok, but can you take me. I might be a little Tipsy" said Cameron. **

**"Ok, we need to hurry up" said Dylan. Dylan drove Cameron to the nearest bookstore. **

**"SHould i get books for Cloe" asked Cameron. **

**"Sure whatever, Hurry up" said Dylan. **

**"Ok"said Cameron. He got all the books he needed and Dylan quickly drove back to the hotel. **

**"Bye" said Dylan hurrying up the stairs. Dylan opened his room door and looked at the bed. Sasha wasn't in the bed. Sasha was in the bathroom in the tub relaxing. Dylan walked in and sat behind her. **

**"Hey, you made it" said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, it was Cameron. Cloe is pregnant and he didn't know what to do"said Dylan. **

**"He needs to go get a book and read"said Sasha eating a strawberry. **

**"Thats were i was. I went to go get him a book"said Dylan. **

**"Cloe was fine with it. She was happy"said Sasha. Sasha grabed Dylans hand. **

**"Thats nice"said Dylan. **

**"Is there any other suprises"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah. So im going to get out and finished those things" said Dylan getting up. **

**"Ok. see you in like 2 minutes"said Sasha. Dylan left the bathroom. Sasha walked out of the bathroom 3 minutes later. Sasha saw Dylan in the kitchen. Sasha walked up to him and hugged him from behind. **

**"Whats up"said Dylan. **

**"Nothing, No funny buisness tonight. I have to be able to get up with clothes on"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Dylan turning around. Sasha kissed him everything is going as smooth as pie. Sasha was laying on the bed and Dylan was on top.Sasha looked at him. **

**"Im glad that i got you before anyone else"said Sasha. **

**"Im glad i got **_**you **_**before anyone else. You are a goddess"said Dylan. **

**"Aw, Your a sexy(**_**kiss),**_**Cute (**_**kiss),**_**sweet(**_**kiss)**_**ass (**_**kiss) **_**god"said Sasha.**

**"I love you"said Dylan. **

**"not this fight again"said Sasha.**

**"Sorry, But thats how much i love you"said Dylan.**

**"I love you too. You will always be my sexy teddy bear"said Sasha. **

**"You are my sexy teddy bear"said Dylan. **

**"Nope, your mine"said Sasha. **

**"Nah, your mine"said Dylan. **

**"I love you"said Sasha. Dylan kissed her.**

**"I love you"said Dylan. Sasha kissed him. The night went smoothly(A.N:Nothing happend). Sasha got up the next morning and went to go get her niece and nephew. She knocked on Melissa's Door. Albert answered the door. **

**"Im here to take the kids"said Sasha. **

**"Melissa isn't here, the kids are sleeping"said Albert. **

**"Ok, can you get them dressed and stuff so i can take them"said Sasha. **

**"Come on in" said Albert. Sasha walked in and looked around for the kids and they weren't in the room. **

**"They aren't here"said Sasha. **

**"I know"said Albert. **

**"Why did you lie"said Sasha walking towards the door.**

**"Your hotter than your sister"said Albert. **

**"Is that why you married her. so you can get to me"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Albert. **

**"Well sorry to tell you the bad news. Im **_**happily**_** married to Dylan"said Sasha running for the door. He ran in front of the door. **

**"Well that will have to change now will it"said Albert. **

**"No it won't change. I LOVE HIM!"said Sasha feeling around for something. **

**"Well you are suppose to love me"said Albert. **

**"No, I loved Dylan for 15 years"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever. You going to cheat on him with me so you can be with me"said Albert. **

**"No, I love my sister too much to do this"said Sasha throwing a plant at him which knocked him out. Sasha unlocked the door and ran out of the room as fast as she could and ran into her sister. **

**"I thought i told you, i was droping them off in your room"said Melissa. **

**"No, you didn't"said Sasha looking behind her. **

**"Sasha whats wrong"asked Melissa. **

**"Your husband was trying to get at me, and he doesn't love you"said Sasha crying. **

**"Thats not true. He said he loved me"said Melissa. **

**"Well, he is lying to you"said Sasha. **

**"Maybe your lying"said Melissa. **

**"Melissa answer one question, Did he rape you at all in your relationship"said Sasha grabing her arms with both hands. Melissa started to get teary eyed.**

**"Yes, I didn't leave him because he said if i left him, he would hunt me down and kill me and my children. So I married him"said Melissa. **

**"Call the police and put him away for good. You can live with mom or my basement that was redone"said Sasha hugging her sister. **

**"I can't, he is the father of both of my kids"said Melissa. **

**"So, come in my room and call the police"said Sasha. Sasha looked back and saw albert coming towards them. "Run". The girls ran as fast as they could back to Sasha's room. As soon as they got in the room, they locked the door.**

**"Cheerleading pays off"said Melissa. **

**"Yup. Here is my cellphone call them now"said Sasha. Dylan was playing with Alyssa and Sean was sleeping in his carseat. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Dylan. **

**"Albert tried to rape me but raped my sister"said Sasha hugging Dylan. **

**"Hello police...Yeah, i would like to file for rape case... My name is Melissa Young... The person that did it was Albert O'Neil...We are at Hampton Inn in Helena...Really i never new that...Please hurry"said Melissa. **

**"Are they on their way"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Melissa. It dawned on Sasha that Elizabeth might be in danger. Sasha called Elizabeths cellphone. No answer. She kept calling until the phone was answered.**

**"Hello"said Elizabeth crying. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Sasha. **

**"Nothing"said Elizabeth sniffling. **

**"Tell me now"said Sasha starting to cry. **

**"Nothing"said Elizabeth. **

**"Is somebody there other than you and the girls"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Elizabeth. **

**"Put it on speaker"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said elizabeth."Ok its on speaker".**

**"Girls, Don't answer the door for nobody, I don't care who it is don't answer the door"said Sasha. **

**"Ok mom"said Elizabeth. **

**"Ok auntie Sasha"said the girls in the background. **

**"don't answer the door until i call. Ok"said Sasha.**

**"Ok"said the girls. **

**"Why were you crying ealier"asked Sasha. **

**"JT Died on Degrassi"said Elizabeth. **

**"Oh, well got to go. I love you all"said Sasha. **

**"Bye"said the girls in unison. Sasha hung up her phone. Sasha sat on the bed and Dylan sat next to her. Melissa was near her kids. A phone went off. It was Melissa, it was a text from Albert. **

_**Open the door now or else. I hope you didn't tell Sasha what happened. **_

_**Albert.**_

**Melissa looked at Sasha and showed it to her. **

**"Don't text back"said Sasha. **

**"Have Dylan text tim"said Melissa. **

**"Dylan can you text him"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah sure"sais Dylan. Dylan pulled out his phone. **

_**Hey man, Meet me at this strip club down town. Its called Diddy's. Come on now, me and the guys are waiting. **_

_**Dylan.**_

**Sasha looked at him puzzled. "How do you know there is a strip club called Diddy's"asked Sasha. **

**"Me and Cameron drove by it "said Dylan. Dylans phone went off. **

_**Yeah, sure im on my way. Meet you there**_

_**Albert. **_

**Dylan texted him back. **

_**Hurry!! The girls are hot. **_

_**Dylan. **_

**Dylan looked through the peep hole. He wasn't there. Dylan got a text. **

_**Y are the police here for me.**_

_**albert. **_

**Dylan texted back. **

_**IDK. I Head back now. **_

_**Dylan. **_

**Dylan walked the other way downstairs so it made it look like he was gone. **

**"WHats wrong here"asked Dylan. **

**"Nothing, we are here to arrest Albert for Rape Charges. He is on america most wanted list"said the Officer.**

**"Oh, I didn't know that"said Dylan. **

**"How long am i going to jail for"asked Albert. **

**"Life without bail or parole"said the officer. **

**"Bye Albert"said Dylan watching the cops take him away. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 16**

**Dylan walked in the room and saw the girls talking. **

**"Hey, How did it go"said Sasha. **

**"Good, they got him"said Dylan. **

**"Sorry Melissa"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, i was planning on leaving him anyways"said Melissa. **

**"You can come with us on the trip"said Sasha. **

**"Sure"said Melissa. Sasha was playing with Alyssa on the bed. "I should take the kids back to the room"**

**"You don't have to"said Sasha. **

**"We don't mind"said Dylan. **

**"Ok, Thanks"said Melissa leaving the room. Sasha turned on the tv to barney. Alyssa sat there quiet. Sean woke up and started crying. **

**"I will do it" said Sasha. Sasha picked Sean up and felt his diaper, It was wet. Sasha opened the diaper and pee came out her. Sasha closed her mouth. Sean finally finished. Dylan walked in the room. **

**"What happened"asked Dylan. **

**"Good thing, i didn't have boys"said Sasha going into the bathroom. Dylan laughed and put a new diaper on Sean. **

**"Are you ok"said Dylan. **

**"No, I need a change of clothes"said Sasha looking through clothes. **

**"Will a kiss make it better"said Dylan. **

**"No, I smell like pee"said Sasha closing the bathroom door. **

**"Why did you pee on her,Sean. Was it funny"said Dylan in a baby voice. Sean laughed. He put him in his Carseat and put him on the counter. He made a bottle and gave it to him. Sasha came out of the bathroom with new clothes on. It was 9:30 at night and no sign of melissa. Sasha left the room quietly because the kids and Dylan were sleeping. Sasha walked all the way into the room that melissa was staying in. She knocked on the door. A strange man opened the door.**

**"Sorry we didn't order room service"said the man. **

**"Is my sister Melissa there"asked Sasha. **

**"No Melissa"said the man. **

**"Ok thank you"said Sasha. Sasha ran downstairs to the front desk. **

**"May i help you"said the girl. **

**"Yeah, is there a Melissa Young in the hotel"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, but she checked out hours ago"said the girl. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. **_**She can't be serious. Did she leave her kids so she can go do something, Is she drunk, where is my sister? **_**were the thoughts that went through her mind. Sasha ran upstairs and got her cellphone and text messaged Melissa. **

_**Melissa, Where are you? You were suppose to be her an hour ago. I don't mind having them over but you need to take care of your kids.**_

_**Sasha **_

**Sasha sat at the foot of the bed and looked at the kids. **_**They are so cute when they are sleeping. Including Dylan. Aww. I can't wait to be a grandmother. No, When that baby is born , i will be old. Damn. **_**Sasha's phone vibrated. **

_**Sorry, Sasha. I can't take care of my kids. I am going through problems right now and i need time away from them. Sorry Sasha again. **_

_**Melissa :'(**_

_**No. How much Damn time, Melissa?I don't mind watching your kids but still, i have a kid to feed and a kid with a baby coming soon. I have problems too. **_

_**Sasha :-/**_

_**IDK. But when im ready i will come back for them. I just don't know. I kno you have problems but we all do. I understand that you are under stress but still.**_

_**Melissa :'(**_

_**Wateva. If i take them, you won't get them back. You can have visitation but thats it. **_

_**Sasha :-(**_

_**kkkk, Whatever. IDK if im coming back. I didn't want to have kids. **_

_**Melissa. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**Sasha. **_

**Sasha shut off her phone and then started crying. She wiped the tears away. She took a deap breath and layed on the other side of Alyssa and went to sleep. The next day, Sasha got up and saw Dylan changing Sean's diapers and Alyssa was watching Barney on Tv. **

**"Dylan I have to tell you something"said Sasha. **

**"Shoot"said Dylan. **

**"My sister left yesterday and left her kids with us. She says she doesn't know if she is coming back"said Sasha. **

**"are you serious, I already have 2 kids"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah, I was pissed too. But they are my niece and nephew. They have nobody"said Sasha. **

**"True, But they would have a mother but she left last night"said Dylan. **

**" I know, but i am all they have for now"said Sasha getting up. Sasha got some clothes for the kids. **

**"We need to go get an RV or a bigger car"said Dylan. **

**"We can have the Vans still. We just need some stuff for them"said Sasha**

**"Lets go right now before we leave"said Dylan. Sasha nodded and put the babies in the car and went off to walmart. They bought everything that they would need for Sean and Alyssa like clothes, a carseat, food,shoes,a on the go crib, ect. They got back to the hotel and put the stuff in the car. They are all on the road a again. One car is Dylan, Sasha, Elizabeth, Sean, Alyssa, Cameron, and Cloe. The other car is the rest of the gang.**

**"Are you guys ready for a kid"asked Sasha. **

**"Im reading the books and its not telling me anything"said Cameron. **

**"So am I"said Cloe. **

**"Do you want practice on a baby"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Sure"said Cloe and Cameron. **

**"With a real one or a doll"asked Sasha. **

**"I want to try a fake and then a real"said Cloe. **

**"Ok, Next time we stop. Me and you are going to Walmart and we are going to get a baby alive"said Sasha. **

**"Wow"said Cloe. **

**"They act like a real baby"said Sasha. **

**"There are different ones"said Cloe. **

**"I Will get them all and then you are going to show me what you would do"said Sasha. **

**"ok, that will help me a lot"said Cloe. **

**"Then we will try it on my nephew. If i were you i would wear a face mask when it comes to him"said Sasha. **

**"Why"said Cloe. **

**"'cause Sasha got peed on by Sean"said Dylan laughing. **

**"That wasn't funny"said Sasha. **

**"Ooo. boys be up sometimes"said Cloe. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 17**

**They made to the state of North Dakota. They settled at the holiday inn. **

**"Dylan,Im going to the store"said Sasha grabing her phone.**

**"Ok, Do you wanna take the kids"asked Dylan. **

**"Do you want me to"asked Sasha. **

**"You can"said Dylan. **

**"Fine, I will take them both and you can get your sleep"said Sasha putting kids in there stroller. **

**"Ok, I love you"said Dylan laying on the bed. **

**"I love you too"said Sasha. Sasha kissed him and left out the door. Sasha met Cloe downstairs and then went to the nearest walmart to go get all the baby alives. **

**"I am going to be a great mom"said Cloe. **

**"You will be learning how to be a great mom like me"said Sasha giggling. **

**"Yeah. Thanks"said Cloe. **

**"No problem. You are my girl, you were with me through thick and thin"said Sasha. **

**"True true"said Cloe giggling. **

**"Yeah, lets go check these out and then we can go see what you can do"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Cloe. They left walmart with all the Baby Alive dolls,accesorries and batteries. They went back to Cloe's room and Cameron was on the phone. **

**"Get off the phone"said Sasha. **

**"Hold on"said Cameron. Sasha grabbed his phone and closed it and put it on the counter. **

**"Now that i got you attention. I need to see how you react to the baby doing what babies do"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Cameron. **

**"You see how Sean acts. He has to get what is needed"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, What baby are we going to try first"asked Cloe. **

**"Maybe the sick one"said Sasha pulling out the sick one.**

**"What are we doing"asked Cameron. **

**"Do what you would do to a baby when he or she is sick"said Sasha sitting in a chair. Cloe picked up the baby and took the baby's Temperature. Cameron was sitting watching tv. **

**"Cameron help"said Cloe. j**

**"Its stupid"said Cameron. **

**"Whatever. I got other things to do"said Sasha getting up. **

**"Wait, Sasha, Cam will help"said Cloe. **

**"No i won't"said Cameron. **

**"Bye"said Sasha leaving the door. **

**"You jackass"said cloe. **

**"Sorry, i rather wait til the time comes"said Cameron. **

**"Whatever"said Cloe throwing a pillow at him. Sasha got back in her room and put the kids down for a nap. She layed right next to Dylan.**

**"Hey"said Dylan. **

**"Hey, Whats up Sexy teddy bear"said Sasha. **

**"Nothing sexy bear"said Dylan. **

**"Nothing here either"said Sasha. **

**"Seems like your sister isn't coming back"said Dylan.**

**"Yeah"said Sasha sitting on him. **

**"Ok"said Dylan.**

**"Ok,"said Sasha. Sean started crying and Sasha got up and picked him up. She rocked him up and down. She checked his diaper and it was full. Sasha got a diaper out of the bag and then opened the dirty diaper. Sasha reached down to grab wipes and then Sean has his little peeing festival. Dylan started laughing. **

**"Wow, Maybe he doesn't want you changing him"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah, im starting to think that now"said Sasha grabing a her PJs. **

**"The Peeing baby strikes again"said Dylan. Sean started giggling. **

**"Thats not funny"said Sasha yelling from the bathroom. **

**"Yeah, it is"said Dylan. Sean started to spit bubbles. Dylan started to play with Sean on the bed after he was done. Sasha got out of the bathroom and then made dinner in the kitchen for the kids. **

**"Alyssa come here"said Sasha with her food. Alyssa was stuck on Barney. Sasha went into the living room and picked her up and put her in the high chair. She started to through a fit. Sasha put the high chair in front of Barney and then put the food in front of her. Dylan then gave Sean a bottle to relax him. Alyssa pointed to the tv in excitment. **

**"barney"said Alyssa. **

**"Yeah, Barney"said Sasha making food for Her and Dylan. There was a knock on the door. It was Elizabeth at the door. Sasha opened the door. **

**"Hey whats up, mom and Dad, and babies"said Elizabeth. **

**"Nothing much. watching your cousins. I got peed on again"said Sasha. **

**"Wow, mom. Mom can i talk to you alone"said Elizabeth. Sasha froze like ice. **

**"Sure"said Sasha turning off the stove and she walked out into the hallway. **

**"Not here, like can we go somewhere like downstairs to lunch or Dunkin Donuts"said Elizabeth. **

**"Whats this about"asked Sasha crossing her arms. **

**"I will tell you away from the door"said Elizabeth thinking of her dad. **

**"Oh, ok. Dunkin Donuts is downtairs"said Sasha walking downstairs. They went into Dunkin Donuts and bought ice coffee. **

**"Thanks mom"said Elizabeth. **

**"Whats up. Whats wrong"said Sasha. **

**"My boyfriend broke up with me"said Elizabeth trying not to cry. **

**"He is just a fool, not to be with you"said Sasha. **

**"Mom, what did you do when your boyfriend broke up with you"asked Elizabeth. **

**"Well, I went out with my girls. Either it was a sleepover or a party or the boys wanted to hang out"said Sasha. **

**"But, I have no friends to hang out with"said Elizabeth. **

**"What about Kayla. She is the same age and stuff"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I guess"said Elizabeth. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Mom you should listen to this song. I think im going to put it on my myspace"said Elizabeth writing on a napkin it said Get Back by Demi Lavato. **

**"OK, I will but you have to hang with Kayla"said Sasha. **

**"Deal, But can you take us to the spa"asked Elizabeth. **

**"Yeah, Sure"said Sasha. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 18**

**Sasha dropped the girls off at the spa and told them what not to do. On the way back Sasha's phone went off. She knew it was Dylan. **

**"Hey babe...What...I had to go drop off the girls at the spa...Its none of your buisness why i drop them off...I promised i would tell...I Know she is your daughter but she doesn't want you to know...Right now you are being a child...What... You can't kick me out..." the he hung up. Sasha got back to the hotel and got another room. She went into the room and took her stuff and then while she was in the kitchen, she threw away his food. Then she left the room with her niece and nephew. Sasha went into her new room and sat there. The 4days later, The gang was going out to the club. The kids stayed with Cloe 'cause she didn't want to go. She wanted to practice and Cameron stayed too. The girls got a different car just for the night. They made it to the Club. Sasha,Yasmin, and Jade stayed together and sat at a table. **

**"Whats wrong Sasha"asked Yasmin. **

**"Its been 4 days and we aren't together"said Sasha stopping herself from crying. **

**"This is the break you needed"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, But do you know where Dylan is"asked Sasha. **

**"No, I will text Eitan"said Yasmin. **

_**Where is Dylan?? **_

_**xoxo Yasmin. **_

_**He is right next to me why **_

_**xoxo Eitan. **_

_**Just asking but when you guys get ready to leave let me knowk**_

_**xoxoxo Yasmin. **_

_**K**_

_**xoxoxo Eitan.**_

**"Im might sing tonight but im going to take shots"said Sasha taking 2 shots at a time. **

**"Slow Down"said Jade. **

**"No"said Sasha taking another shot. **

**"Yeah"said Yasmin.**

**"No"said Sasha grabing the bottle and drinking out of it. Sasha was offically drunk. The girls danced for 2 hours and then Yasmin. Got a texted. **

_**We are about to leave**_

_**xoxo eitan. **_

_**Ok, Keep Dylan here for a couple of minutes**_

_**xoxoxo Yasmin. **_

**Yasmin told Sasha to go on stage to sing because it was karoke. Sasha walked up the stairs and then she heard the song Get back. **

**"Don't walk away like you always do,  
This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
(You won't answer your phone.)  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.**

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh hold me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.  
don't look at me that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense.  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh hold me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.  
You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I fell for,  
You're the only one that I'm in need of,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh hold me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
Oh hold me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back, yeah, yeah, yeah" sang Sasha. Dylan looked at her the whole time. But Sasha was stumbling down the stairs. Good thing Jade and Yasmin were at the end of the stairs. They walked her out of the club and they were on their way out of the club and Dylan grabed Sasha's arm.

**"Sasha"said Dylan. **

**"Let me the fuck go"said Sasha. **

**"Whats wrong"said Dylan. **

**"Nothing, Im just going back to the hotel to have a 3 some"said Sasha. **

**"What"said Dylan. **

**"She is Drunk"said Yasmin. **

**"I am not, Matter of fact let me drive to show you that im not drunk"said Sasha taking the keys and sitting in the drivers seat. **

**"No, You are not"said yasmin. **

**"are you coming or not"said Sasha. **

**"No"said yasmin and Jade. **

**"Fine"said Sasha pulling out of the parking lot. **

**"Lets stay behind her"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah"said Dylan getting in the drivers. They all followed Sasha and on the way they saw Sasha get into a car accident. **

* * *

**Sad ending of the Chapter. Sasha drove under the influence. The Accident wasn't her fault though. Chapter 19 will be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Roadtrip 3

Chapter 19

Sasha was rushed into the hospital. Dylan was with her the whole time except when the doctors told him to wait in the waiting room. Everyone later came in the waiting room including the kids. Then Dylan saw Melissa rush into the hospital doors.

"What happend"asked Melissa.

"Sasha got into a car accident while being drunk"said Jade.

"Are you serious. Were my kids in the car"asked Melissa.

"Remember you abandoned your kids"said Dylan.

"Yeah, but they are still my kids"said Melissa.

"Whatever"said Dylan.

"Can i have them back"asked Melissa.

"Not up to me"said Dylan.

"Its up to my sister, who might be in a coma"said Melissa.

"Yeah, Its ok with me but she was mad"said Dylan.

"Im taking them and i don't care what she says"said Melissa getting her kids.

"Here is all the stuff that you left them with"said Dylan.

"I didn't get them these clothes"said Melissa.

"We did. Everything that we bought for them is staying with us"said Dylan.

"Are you serious"said Melissa.

"Yeah, You go buy stuff for them"said Dylan.

"Fine, you be that way"said Melissa. Melissa left the hospital. Dylan sat in his seat until the doctor came out.

"Who is Sasha Johnsons Family"asked the Doctor. Dylan, Elizabeth, and Josh stood up.

"We are"said Dylan.

"She isn't awake, She is in a coma. So we don't know how long it will take for her to wake up"said the Doctor.

"Are you serious"said Dylan.

"Yes, Mr Johnson"said The Doctor.

"Can we see her"asked Elizabeth.

"Yes you can"said the Doctor. They all walked in and Sasha was laying there with her eyes close.

"I can't believe she did that"said Elizabeth.

"She was mad at me"said Dylan.

"You guys fight a lot. Can you two just stop fighting? I don't care if you two don't agree but can you do it for me"said Elizabeth.

"Dad, She is right"said Josh.

"I know"said Dylan Sitting down right next to her holding her hand. Dylan and Elizabeth stayed there until Sasha woke up 2 weeks later when they were going to take her off the resporator. Sasha opened her eyes and saw Dylan and Elizabeth sleeping. Elizabeth had a blanket on her.. Dylan had jackets on him.She looked around and tried to sit up but it hurt to much. Dylan opened his eyes a little bit and saw sasha awake watching Tv. He got up and sat next to Sasha on the bed.

"Im awake"said Sasha. Dylan went to go get a doctor. The doctor came in and examined her.

"She is fine, She might stay in the Hospital for a couple more days"said the doctor.

"Ok, we can wait"said Dylan. Elizabeth saw the doctor leave and then looked her mom who was awake.

"Mom"said Elizabeth going to hug her. Sasha was in pain when Elizabeth hugged her.

"Elizabeth can you stop. It hurts"said Sasha.

"Oh sorry mom"said Elizabeth.

"Thats ok. I needed your hugs"said Sasha.

"Hey babe"said Dylan.

"Hey"said Sasha.

"Are you still pissed off"said Dylan.

"I don't know am i"said Sasha.

"You were when you got into that accident"said Dylan.

"Well, Its been a while. So i guess im not mad"said Sasha.

"Good,I missed you"said Dylan.

"I missed you too. Where is my niece and nephew"asked Sasha looking around for them.

"Melissa took them. I told her to wait but she didn't want to"said Dylan.

"I knew she was going to come around"said Sasha.

"I enjoyed have Sean around"said Dylan.

" I did too. Even though he peed on me twice"said Sasha.

"Yeah that was funny"said Dylan.

"Yeah, It was the first time"said Sasha.

"Elizabeth are you hungry"asked Dylan.

"What"said Elizabeth taking the headphones out of her ear.

"Are you hungry"asked Sasha.

"Yeah"said Elizabeth.

"Here is some money"said Dylan handing her money.

"Cool"said Elizabeth leaving the room.

"We should have another one"said Dylan.

"I don't know"said Sasha looking out the window.

"Whats wrong"asked Dylan.

"Im Still not over the death of our twins"said Sasha.

"Im not either. We are reminded everyday of out twins"said Dylan.

"Yeah, I know. But i don't know yet"said Sasha.

"Ok"said Dylan.

"Maybe. I will think about it"said Sasha.

"ok"said Dylan.

* * *

Another Chapter done. Im happy that Sasha feels better. Review.


	20. Chapter 20

****

Roadtrip 3

Chapter 20

Sasha left the hospital after a couple of days. They got a bigger van that can hold 12 passengers. Eitan and Cameron are driving the car. Sasha layed in the way back with Dylan in the long chair, Elizabeth and Kayla were on Labtops, Velma was watching Hannah montana on the portable DVD player, Jade and Koby were talking, Cloe and Yasmin were talking about the baby. Sasha was holding Dylans hand.

"What are you thinking about"asked Dylan.

"if i want another baby"said Sasha

"Its your choice"said Dylan.

"I know, because it comes out of me not you"said Sasha.

"I know"said Dylan.

"Do you want me to kick your nuts again"said Sasha.

"No, But i want another kid"said Dylan.

"Its your nuts"said Sasha smiling.

"I know. We should have another one"said Dylan.

"We can. I hope to have a boy"said Sasha.

"Maybe he won't pee on you"said Dylan holding in his laughter.

"Maybe"said Sasha.

"Yeah, You have the final say"said Dylan.

"Lets do it"said Sasha. Sasha kissed him and went back into her position.

(With Elizabeth and Kayla)

"Guess what"said Kayla whispering so her dad won't hear.

"Why are we whispering"asked Elizabeth whispering.

"So my dad and sister won't hear"said Kayla.

"What"asked Elizabeth.

"I have a boyfriend"said Kayla.

"Who, Whats his name? Is he in our grade"asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, His name is Jordan Benson"said Kayla.

"Wait, Thats my ex. How did he find you"said Elizabeth.

"We went to the same school remember"said Kayla.

"Oh yeah"said Elizabeth.

"Are you happy for me"asked Kayla.

"No. you took my ex"said Elizabeth getting her stuff and switch seats with Velma. Elizabeth sat in her seat looking out the window.

(W/Jade and Koby)

"Im the only person now out of the whole group that hasn't been pregnant"said Jade.

"One day we will have one"said Koby holding her close.

"I want one so bad but i don't know"said Jade.

"We can adopt"said Koby.

"we can but i want to have one not adopt. If we don't have one then i will adopt"said Jade.

"Or you can adopt and when the time comes you can have 2 kids"said Koby.

"True. Next place we stop we should do that"said Jade kissing Koby's cheek.

(Yasmin and Cloe)

"I can't wait"said Cloe.

" When i first had Kayla it was hearwarming"said Yasmin.

"I bet it was"said Cloe.

"Prepare for pain though on the date"said Yasmin.

"Why"said Cloe.

"It hurst like hell"said Yasmin.

"I kinda figured that"said Cloe.

"me and the girls will help you"said Yasmin. They girls hugged. The guys sat there quiet. As soon as it his night time. Everyone was sleeping except for Koby and Dylan.

"Dude guess what"said Koby.

"what"said Dylan.

"Jade and I are going to adopt a baby"said Koby.

"Nice. Sasha and I said we want another one"said Dylan.

"Nice.Damn there are going to be so many kids on this trip its not even funny"said Koby.

"yeah"said Dylan.

* * *

Man, this chapter is about kids. lol. Another chapter done.


	21. Chapter 21

****

Roadtrip 3

Chapter 21

The gang stoped in Kansas city. They all got settled in their rooms. Jade and Koby went to an adoption agency, Cloe,Yasmin,Eitan, and Cameron are looking at baby things. The girls are in their room watching Hannah Montana, and Sasha and Dylan are in their room doing things.

(With Cloe and Everyone else)

"Get this. and this and this is so cute"said Cloe.

"Wow. Cloe, i didn't even spend that much on stuff"said looking at the price tags.

"I don't care, My daughter will be the hotest baby in town"said Cloe.

"Cloe slow down"said Cameron.

"No"said Cloe putting clothes in the basket.Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"You are spending money that you probrably don't even have"said Yasmin.

"So"said Cloe.

"So. How are you going to pay for this shit"said Yasmin. Cloe turned to Cameron with her honest look.

"Cameron, can you please pay for this"said Cloe.Yasmin looked at Cameron.

"I don't know how much money i have"said Cameron. Cameron went on his cellphone to check his balance. He has 1,988 Dollars in the bank.

"so"said Cloe.

"yeah. i can"said Cameron. Cloe kissed him on the cheek and then walked a head of the guys.

"Man, You are whipped"said Eitan tapping his back.

"No im not"said Cameron.

"Yeah, you are. Dylan and i don't let our wives whip us like that"said Eitan.

"I wasn't whipped"said Cameron.

"Whatever"said Yasmin hearing the end of the conversation.

"See even Yasmin said so"said Eitan.

"Shut up"said Cameron.

"Im going to call Sasha to make sure she is ok"said Yasmin dialing Sasha's Cellphone. Sasha reached over the bed and through her purse to get her cellphone.

"Hello"said Sasha.

"Hey Bunny Boo, are you ok"asked Yasmin.

"Yeah. How is shopping with Cloe"asked Sasha sitting up on her bed keeping her sheet up to her breast.

"Good, She is picking up stuff like there is no tomorrow"said Yasmin.

"That sucks. Tell her I said to calm down. Who is paying for it"asked Sasha.

"Cameron.He was whipped"said Yasmin. Sasha heard a shut up in the background.

"Wow. She doesn't need much now"said Sasha. Dylan kissed her on the neck. Sasha jerked a little bit.

"Yeah, I will see you when we get back"said Yasmin.

"Ok. later"said Sasha hanging up her phone. Yasmin shut her phone.

"How is Sasha"asked Cloe.

"Good, She said to tell you to calm down"said Yasmin.

"Ok"said Cloe.

"We should go"said Cameron. They left the store and went back to the Hotel. Sasha was downstairs with pizza and other stuff. She stopped the girls room to drop off the pizza and then saw the gang.

"Hey"said Sasha.

"Hey"said Cloe.

"Did you calm down from shopping. Trust me you don't need much to start off"said Sasha

"We might have to get another Rv or something"said Cloe.

"i know but we can still use the cars. We just will have to stop every so often. Maybe we need the Rvs"said Sasha. Cloe nodded her head.

"Yeah but we have a while"said Cloe.

Another Chapter done


	22. Chapter 22

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 22**

**Sasha is PREGNANT with a boy. Cloe had a baby girl. Jade got the baby of her dreams(adoption). Everything is fine and dandy except for Elizabeth and Kayla. Elizabeth is still mad that she would still be with him after that she told her that is her ex. In the Rv, Cloe and Cameron were in the room watching Britney. Sasha is in the room taking a nap , Dylan and Eitan are driving, Yasmin and the girls are watching Tv and Jade and Koby are with Tina. **

**"Dylan, Im Jealous"said Eitan. **

**"Why"asked Dylan. **

**"You are going to have a baby boy"said Eitan. **

**"I know, Im suprised"said Dylan. **

**"Yeah, I wanted a boy, but i rather girls"said Eitan. **

**"Yeah, girls aren't bad"said Dylan. They drove all the way to Arizona. They stopped at a hotel. Sasha layed down on the bed but when she was trying to sit down. Her water broke. **

**"Dylan its time"said Sasha breathing hard. Dylan grabed Sasha's overnight bag and they rushed to the hospital. Sasha is have a contraction while Dylan was helping her out of the backseat. She kicked him in the nuts during the contraction. Dylan managed to get Sasha to the delivery room. Everyone came after the birth of Hakeem Terrance Johnson. Sasha was holding him Sasha was sweaty like the other times she was giving birth. **

**"Dylan didn't faint this time"said Sasha as they walked through the door. **

**"Haha you think your funny"said Dylan looking at his son. Elizabeth managed to get next to her moms bed. She looked at the baby. **

**"He is so cute"said Elizabeth. **

**"He is your baby brother"said Sasha. **

**"Sweet"said Elizabeth. **

**"Mom why don't we take a picture of this moment"said Josh. Sasha noddded. Josh gave Eitan the Camera. Hakeem,Dylan, Elizabeth,Ashlee, Josh, and Sasha's new granddaughter, Selena(after the Famous Singer. RIP Selena). After the picture was taken, Sasha gave her son to Dylan to hold. Sasha reached out for Selena, who was sleeping. Sasha looked at her and smiled. **

**"Can you guys leave. I am tired"said Sasha laying down. **

**"See you tomorrow"said everyone. Dylan stayed the night to help with Hakeem. The next morning, Sasha and Hakeem were brought outside. They were back on the road on there way to Baton Rouge, LA. Sasha was in the back with Hakeem, Yasmin was with the girls watching a movie, Koby and Jade were sleeping because Tina finally went to sleep, Cloe and Cameron were taking a nap because Brittney was taking a nap, and Dylan and Eitan were Driving. **

**"Dylan how is Hakeem"asked Eitan. **

**"Good, hasn't peed on Sasha"said Dylan. **

**"Oh, That most be nice for her at least"said Eitan. **

**"Yeah, right now Hakeem should be sleeping"said Dylan. **

**"thats good, did you guys get any sleep"asked Eitan. **

**"Yeah. He woke up once"said Dylan. Sasha came out of the room with Hakeem in her arms. She put him in his carseat. She made him a bottle on the stove.**

**"Hey babe"said Sasha kissing Dylan on the cheek. **

**"Hey, How is he"asked Dylan. **

**"Fine"said Sasha taking the bottle out of the pot. **

**"That good"said Dylan. **

**"Am i driving tonight or no"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, You and Yasmin are driving"said Eitan. Sasha walked back in the room. Time went by really fast and Sasha and Yasmin were driving. **

**"Yasmin whats wrong"asked Sasha. **

**"Nothing, Just thinking"said Yasmin. **

**"About what"asked Sasha. **

**"About how much my girls have grown up"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, Elizabeth has grown a lot. She has grown into a spoiled,Sweet, Con artist"said Sasha giggling. **

**"Yeah, That was funny, but aren't they fighting because of someone stole someones boyfriend"asked Yasmin. **

**"It was Elizabeths ex"said Sasha. **

**"that is so stupid"said Yasmin. **

**"yeah, All of my sisters boyfriend had a crush on me"said Sasha.**

**"wow. My brothers friends had a crush on me"said Yasmin. They both laughed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 23**

**The next days, The gang went in the mall. They all split up, the girls went together and the guys went together. They went into gymboree to buy clothes for Hakeem.When they got to ****dELiAs, Elizabeth started pick things up after another like she has a lot of money. **

**"Little girl, I hope you are buying all of this"said Sasha. **

**" I only have 450 dollars"said Elizabeth. **

**"Ok, Spend all you want. Thats how much you have to spend"said Sasha. **

**"But what if it goes over like 5 dollars"asked Elizabeth. **

**"All well. You should really listen to me and save your money for school shopping in august"said Sasha. **

**"You buy Selena clothes"said Elizabeth. **

**"She doesn't have money to buy her own clothes"said Sasha. **

**"But still, she has a mom"said Elizabeth rolling her eyes. Sasha's mouth dropped. Sasha pulled Elizabeth to the side. **

**"I don't know who you think you are, but im your mother. You don't talk to me any old way you want to and don't roll your eyes again. You are grounded for being a smart ass"said Sasha. Elizabeth had a suprised look on her face then she gave her phone to her mom. Sasha walked back to the stroller that Hakeem was in. Everytime we touch (party mix)by Cascada went off. It was Sasha's phone. "Hey Dylan".**

**"Hey whats wrong"asked Dylan.**

**"Nothing, whats up"said Sasha. **

**"What size is Hakeem"asked Dylan. **

**"why"asked Sasha. **

**"I found some nice clothes for my son"said Dylan. Sasha looked at Hakeem sleeping. **

**"What store are you in"asked Sasha. **

**"Macys"said Dylan. **

**"Macys"questioned Sasha. **

**"Yeah, The guys wanted to get some clothes for the babies"said Dylan. Sasha chuckled. **

**"You guys can't pick out clothes"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Dylan. **

**"You guys-how can i put this. You guys have wierd taste"said Sasha looking at the girls who were nodded in agreement. **

**"Know what. I will prove you wrong. What is his size"asked Dylan. **

**"0-3 months"said Sasha. **

**"See you later"said Dylan. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. **

**"Let me guess. Dylan is going to buy clothes for him"guessed Cloe. **

**"Yeah. I don't care. Lets go find them. Hurry up Elizabeth"said Sasha checking on Hakeem. Elizabeth checked out and they left for Macy's. As soon as they walked in Sasha found Dylan and the guys looking at clothes for babies. **

**"Hey guys"said Jade. **

**"Whats up"said Koby kissing Jade on the cheek. **

**"Nothing seeing what you guys picked out"said Cloe. **

**"These clothes"said Cameron. The girls looked at the clothes and didn't respond. The clothes were to big for Brittney. **

**"Well while you guys are doing that. Im going to show you the outfits I picked out for my son"said Dylan. He showed him the outfits. Most of it was one pieces because they don't have many outfits for Newborns. They were cute to Sasha at least. **

**"I like them. Maybe I shouldn't have doubted you"said Sasha giving Dylan a kiss. Cameron rolled his eyes. **

**"Cameron. Maybe we can try JcPennys or Sears"said Cloe. **

**"Ok. Fine"said Cameron putting the clothes back on the rack. They walked all the way aross the mall to go to Jcpenny. Everyone split up and will meet outside the store. Elizabeth followed her mom and dad, Kayla and Velma followed their mom and dad to the girls section. Everyone else went into the newborn girl section. **

**(With Sasha and Dylan)**

**"Dylan look for baby booties. He is scratching himself"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Dylan. **

**"Mom, Im going to the teen clothes section"said Elizabeth getting bored. **

**"Ok, We will be in the baby section"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't you call us"said Dylan. **

**"I took her phone away"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, ok"said Dylan. Elizabeth walked over towards the junior section and saw Kayla. She avoided Kayla and went to a different side of the section. She was looking at ****Fabulosity** **shirts and saw a lot of cute ones. She moved down to her size and bumped into Kayla. **

**"Watch it"said Elizabeth turning around. **

**"What is your deal"asked Kayla. **

**"You took my ex boyfriend. You just mad that you are ugly and have no friends and want to steal someone elses life. He is only after you to get in your shirt"said Elizabeth pointing towards her boobs. Kayla felt like crying but she didn't cry. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away and went into the shoe section.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 24**

**Elizabeth walked back to her parents and Hakeem. **

**"Hey mom, dad, Hakeem"said Elizabeth. **

**"Hey, did you find something you liked"said Sasha. **

**"No, but I have enough stuff as is"said Elizabeth. **

**"Thats nice. We are about to leave in a few minutes"said Sasha. After a while they just left and went back in the RV. The girls were quiet in the room, Elizabeth was IMing her friends and Kayla was just on her dads laptop. Velma got up and pulled a chair in front of the TV with her back towards the TV. She grabbed a notebook and a crayon. **

**"What is wrong you guys"asked Velma.**

**"Nothing"said Kayla. **

**"None of your buisness"said Elizabeth.**

**"Don't make me tell parents, I saw what happend today. Im not blind"snapped Velma. **

**"Who are You the next Oprah"snapped Elizabeth. **

**"Fine, Im just going to tell your parents and my parents what happend"said Velma putting her notebook and crayon down. She got up and put her hand on the door. **

**"Ok, I will tell you whats wrong"said Kayla. **

**"Ok, Let me sit down"said Velma. When she sat down and turned on a recording stereo. "Go on". She put the mic near Kayla first. **

**"Well, first off do I have to do this microphone thing"asked Kayla.**

**"Yeah, Now start"said Velma. **

**"Well it all started when I was on the computer talking to Elizabeths ex boyfriend. about 5 or 6 messages later he asked me to be his girlfriend. So I said yes. When we were at the mall, she started to bring me down. So now she is mad that I got her man and she can't do anything about"said Kayla. **

**"Your turn, Elizabeth"said Velma pointing the microphone towards Elizabeth. **

**"Well, I have a question. Why are youd doing this"asked Elizabeth. **

**"Because Hannah Montana isn't on for another half and hour"said Velma. **

**"Anyways, My ex boyfriend broke up with me because he wanted some other girl. So my mom took me and Kayla to the spa. I found out that in the van and I was mad at her and I admit I said what she said. But Just to let her know she only got my scraps"said Elizabeth rolling her eyes. **

**"Whatever"said Kayla. **

**"I will be back, I have to listen to this again to say who is write"said Velma getting up from her chair. Velma walked into the dining area and sat down and listened to the tape over again. Sasha heard some of it. **

**"Velma, what is that"asked Sasha. Velma paused the tape. **

**"Its Elizabeth and Kayla"said Velma. **

**"Can I listen to it"asked Sasha. **

**"Sure"said Velma. Sasha sat across from Velma with the Hakeem right next to her in a car shook her head when she heard most of it. **

**"Is that why they have been fighting"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I took my time out from Hannah Montana to figure it out. Now Im trying to figure out who is right"said Velma. **

**"Well, Elizabeth was wrong for what she did and said. But If Kayla was a good friend, she wouldn't go out with Elizabeth's ex. Why don't you just say that. Neither of them are right. Tell, them that and then go see if hannah montana is on"said Sasha with a smirk. **

**"Your right, I will say that. Thanks Auntie Sasha"said Velma. **

**"Anytime"said Sasha. Velma got up and went back in the room. She sat down in her chair. **

**"You know who is right"asked Velma. **

**"Me"said Elizabeth and Kayla in unison. **

**"No, Niether of you are right. Elizabeth it was wrong what you said and did. Kayla, if you were a real friend you wouldn't go out with Elizabeths ex. So, You guys need to hug each other so I can watch Hannah Montana"said Velma. **

**"No, Im really mad that she did that"said Elizabeth. **

**"Well, whatevs. Im not apologizing. I will be quiet so you can watch Hannah Montana"said Kayla. **

**"So will I"said Elizabeth. The girls just sat there while Velma watched Hannah Montana. Elizabeth was talking to her friends, Jessica,Anna and Maria.**

**SexyChica:**** Hey whats up chica's**

**MsBiatch2U:**** Good,How about you Liz**

**#1QueenBee****: Pissed, U kno that loser Kayla Forman.**

**ILuvColin:**** Ooo, I heard about that. Im so sorry. Maybe you will find someone on the road. **

**#1QueenBee: ****Maybe Idk. Well I gtg. text me or call me later. **

**SexyChica:**** Bye Chica. :(**

**MsBiatch2U:**** Byez **

**ILuvColin:**** Bye, Hang in there. :-(.**

**Elizabeth logged off and went out of the room. She saw her mom in the living room area, ready to fall asleep. **

**"Mom, are you ok"asked Elizabeth.**

**"No, Your brother won't go to sleep and Im really tired"said Sasha cuddling Hakeem who is crying. **

**"I will watch him"offered Elizabeth. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Mom, you need some sleep"said Elizabeth. **

**"Ok, If he falls asleep bring him into my room and make sure he is on his stomach because otherwise he will wake up"said Sasha handing Hakeem to Elizabeth. When Sasha went into her room, Hakeem was still crying. Elizabeth was rocking him, like her mom did her. She looked into his hazel eyes. His eyes started to close but they didnt want to close. Next minute you know, he was sleeping. She put him in the crib on his stomach. Sasha went back into the room and layed down for a little bit. **

**"Elizabeth, Im sorry. That I took your ex, Its just Ive never been asked out before"said Kayla. **

**"Oh, Well, Im sorry, I said all those mean things"said Elizabeth.**

**"Thats ok. If a friend had my ex, I would probably do the same thing"said Kayla. **

**"Tell you what, When High school starts, I will introduce you to all my guy friends"said Elizabeth. **

**"Ok, Thanks"said Kayla. **

**"No problem"said Elizabeth. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 25**

**Everyone on the RV was fanning themselves because it was really hot. Windows were open and fans were going. The air-conditioner wasn't helping at all. Only Cameron and Cloe could feel it because it was their turn to drive. The babies were walking around in a diaper, The girls were wearing shorts and a tank top, The guys were just walking around with no shirt on. **

**"Mom, can we go to a beach or something"asked Elizabeth. **

**"I don't know, I will ask everyone else"said Sasha. Sasha went around asking everyone about the idea. "Elizabeth we are going to the beach". **

**"Ok, I will let the girls know"said Elizabeth. The girls got ready to go to the beach. They had beach bags with stuff in it. **

**"Girls are you ready to go"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah"said the girls double checking everything. They walked off the RV and they were at a beach full of people. Thank god there was an empty spot on the beach near the water. The group of went into that spot, They set up and the girls went into the water, Sasha picked up Hakeem sat in the water with the toddler. She held his hands and Elizabeth was sat right next to Hakeem who was giggling up a storm.**

**"Hey, Elizabeth"said Sasha. **

**"Hey,Mom"said Elizabeth. Hakeem let go of Sashas hands and walked up to go see his dad. Sasha watched him while he walked up to Dylan, he was shivering.**

**"Why arent' you swiming with the girls"asked Sasha. **

**"I wanted to see Hakeem"said Elizabeth. **

**"Thats nice, well I'm about to lay down and relax"said Sasha getting out of the water. She grabbed her towel and went to lay down right next to Dylan while he was playing with Hakeem. Sasha fell asleep. **

**"Lets wake up mommy"said Dylan. Hakeem had a grin on his face. Hakeem sat on his mom and layed opened her eyes and saw Hakeem laying on her. **

**"You are too cute"said Sasha. She sat up and Hakeem got up and sat down. Dylan was laying down, Sasha coppied Hakeem and layed on Dylan. He looked at her. **

**"You are too cute"said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha. Hakeem bent down and looked at Sasha. Sasha got off and sat next to Dylan once again. **

**"Sasha, Are you going to come in the water"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, Hold on let me get Hakeem ready"said Sasha. Sasha put sunscreen on Hakeem. She picked up Hakeem and sat in the water with him. He started to laugh and play in the water and the sand. It was an adverage day at the beach for a baby. Dylan fell asleep under the umbrella. They spent at least an hour in the water. Sasha got out with Hakeem and changed him into the regular diaper. Sasha then put Hakeem on Dylan's stomach which caused Hakeem to lay down. "Aww, my boys are laying down"Hakeem smiled and looked at Dylan who was still sleeping. Hakeem hit Dylan on the arm. Dylan got up quickly after he got hit. Sasha's face was in shock. **

**"No"said Dylan. **

**"No hitting Hakeem. Thats not nice"said Sasha. Sasha picked up Hakeem and sat him down in front of her. **

**"How long have I been sleeping"asked Dylan. **

**"I don't know maybe an hour"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, is the gang ready to get back on"asked Dylan. **

**"Yeah, They are going to pack up in a little bit"said Sasha. Everyone came up from the water from the water soak and wet. **

**"Mom, come give me a hug"said Elizabeth. **

**"No, Don't you dare try it I have your little brother"said Sasha. **

**"Can I give him a hug"asked Elizabeth. **

**"No, I just changed his diaper. But you can give your dad a hug"said Sasha. Elizabeth gave her dad a hug and Dylan became damp. **

**"Sasha come give me a hug"said Dylan. **

**"No, I have your son"said Sasha. Dylan didn't listen and gave Sasha a hug anyway which made her damp. He was laying there ontop of Sasha and he kissed her. Sasha looked at him and then Hakeem came around and kissed Sasha on the forehead. **

**"Hakeem can sissy have a kiss"asked Elizabeth. He walked over her gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. Dylan got off of Sasha and picked up the stuff off the sand. Sasha got up and at there looking at hakeem. **

**"Come give mommy another kiss"said Sasha. Hakeem had a smile on his face walking towards Sasha. Hakeem gives Sasha a kiss on the cheek. Dylan smiled and brought stuff to the RV. The guys were taking stuff after stuff to the RV. The girls were playing with their kids running they finished, everyone got onto the RV . Hakeem started walking around with only his diaper with his sippy cup in his hand. Sasha was sitting at the kitchen table with the girls.**

**"I can't believe we are married with kids all of us"said Jade. **

**"Yeah, I know. Just like we said"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Our dreams came true"said Yasmin. Cloe took a sip of water. **

**"Thing is, We all would have had all girls but no offense Sasha"said Cloe. **

**"None taken. I love my boys"said Sasha. Hakeem smiled with his 2 teeth.**

**"He's a cutie though"said Jade. **

**"Yeah, ok. Well it doesn't count then"said Cloe. Sasha got up and gave Hakeem the teething ring out the freezer.**

**"I want a little baby"said Yasmin picking at her finger nail. **

**"Well, did you talk to Eitan about it"asked Sasha sitting back down at the table. **

**"No"said Yasmin. **

**"Well, he isn't a mind reader"said Jade. **

**"I know"said Yasmin. **

**"Talk to him, how about we go to babies R us/toys r us. so you can talk to him"said Cloe. **

**"ok, I will let them know"said Yasmin. Yasmin scooted out the booth. "Hey can we go to Toys R us/Babies R Us". **

**"Sure, I guess"said Dylan. Yasmin walked back into the kitchen rest of the girls got up. Sasha picked up Hakeem and started to play with him. She walked into the room, She got Hakeem some clothes on. She put him on the floor, he walked into the girls room. He smiled with his two teeth showing.**

**"You are too cute Hakeem"said Elizabeth. Elizabeth took a picture with her camera. Then he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Jade came downstairs with Tina with her dress on. Cloe came behind Jade with Brittney, wearing a dress as well. Dylan pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel, and then they rented a 12 passenger van with carseats. They walked into girls grabbed a basket. **

**" Dylan how about you come with us"said Sasha thinking about the conversation earlier. **

**"ok"said Dylan. Dylan put Hakeem into the basket. Sasha,Dylan, Hakeem and Elizabeth left. **

**"Cam, I need you help me pick out stuff for the nursery"said Cloe. Cloe,Brittney, and Cameron walked away.**

**"Koby, Lets go buy stuff for Tina"said Jade. Jade,Koby, and Tina left. **

**"Eitan, can we talk"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah"said Eitan.**

**"Girls go find something you want"said Yasmin. The girls walked away. **

**"Whats going on"asked Eitan. **

**"I want to have another baby"said bit her bottome lip. **

**"I don't know"said Eitan. **

**"Well, we can plan. I'm pretty sure, Kayla and Velma weren't planned"said Yasmin. **

**"I know"said Eitan. **

**"Do you want to plan"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah"said Eitan. Yasmin hugged Eitan and Eitan hugged her back. They walked into the store and found the girls. Sasha was in the Babies R Us section. **

**"Sasha, what do we need"asked Dylan. **

**"We need diapers, wipes, cups for hakeem, food for Hakeem to eat,some clothes for him,a diaper bag, shall I go on"asked Sasha. **

**"Nah, Why do we need all that stuff"asked Dylan. **

**"Because, since we are on our way home we can be ready"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Dylan. **

**"Which means you can get back to work at the office and then everything can go back to the way it was"said Sasha picking up wipes. **

**"Yeah, speaking of that. I need to work tonight on the laptop because I have to do my presentation when I get back"said Dylan. **

**"Ok, I will pull it out as soon as we get back. You've gone the whole summer without it so I guess you can have your way"said Sasha. **

**"Thanks, I love you"said Dylan. Dylan kissed Sasha on the cheek. Sasha smiled.**

**"Dylan, If I got you a a diaper bag will you use it"asked Sasha. **

**"No, They are like purses but to hold babies stuff in"said Dylan. **

**"I'm going to get you one"said Sasha.**

**"don't Sasha"said Dylan. **

**"Yes, Just incase I have to do something and Hakeem can't be there"said Sasha. Sasha picked up a messenger bag. **

**"Ok, whatever"said Dylan. Sasha put the bag into the carriage. Sasha looked at the other ones, she picked up a brown and blue one. **

**"I like this one"said Sasha. Sasha put it into the basket and kept moving. She got everything she said she needed except for the food. **

**"Lets try Walmart"said Dylan. They got in line and left Babies R Us. Then they went into Walmart and got the baby food. They went back to the hotel. They all got settled in their rooms, the older girls were in their own room as usual watching Tv and on the computer. The Adults except for Yasmin and Eitan were looking after the little ones. While Yasmin and Eitan were trying to make a little one. Everyone was relaxing enjoying the night. Then they all fell asleep.**

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being kinda short but i had to think of something for the next chapter. SOrry it took so long for me to update. I updated other stories. I'm thinkin about writing a story about the gang after the roadtrip. Let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from you.


	26. Chapter 26

**Roadtrip 3**

**Chapter 26**

**The gang was 2 states away from home. It was almost a week before school starts and they aren't really was pregnant and ready to pop. Everyone was sitting around waiting to get home. **

**"Yasmin, are you ready to have another baby"asked Sasha taking a sip of water.**

**"Yeah, I went through it twice, I think I can do it one more time"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, but I never went through it"said Jade. **

**"Trust me you don't want to"said Sasha and Cloe. **

**"Well, i want it to be special"said Jade. **

**"It won't feel special. What you did was good, you have a little girl who loves you."said Sasha.**

**"But she isn't mine"said Jade. **

**"So, Josh isn't mine"said Sasha. **

**"True"said Jade. **

**"So, you wanting to know what giving birth to a baby isn't going to be special. It hurts like hell. Its like you are being stabbed with knives"said Sasha**

**"Yeah, I'm with Sasha on that one"said Yasmin**

**"So am I"said Cloe. **

**"Maybe me adopting was good"said Jade. **

**"Yup"said Sasha. Dylan came out of the room. **

**"I finally got Hakeem to take a nap"said Dylan. **

**"Told you, its tough"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I got some of my presentation done"said Dylan. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. **

**"Where are we"asked Dylan. **

**"We are almost in Nevada"said Eitan. **

**"Ok, Well, when do you have to be back at work"asked Sasha. Dylan sat down next to Sasha.**

**"Well, I think August 31st"said Dylan. **

**"Ok, well you have enough time. Its next monday. Thats enough time for you to relax and enjoy family time"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I have to finish the presentation first"said Dylan. **

**"Or you can relax and wait til last minute like you did in High School"said Sasha. **

**"But its a long presentation and I have to bring in my clients so it has to be good"said Dylan. **

**"Ok, whatever"said Sasha. Sasha stared into space for a while. Dylan leaned in to kiss her cheek and she moved away. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Dylan. **

**"Your just proving to me that you think your job is more important than your kids and wife of 14 years"said Sasha. **

**"No, I don't I love you more than my job"said Dylan. **

**"You don't act like it"said Sasha. **

**"But Sasha, me having this job means the world to us. We couldn't do half the stuff we did before with my old salary"said Dylan. **

**"Well, you can kiss your job good night then"said Sasha. Sasha got up and went into her room. **

**"Help me out, what did I say"asked Dylan. **

**"Leave us out of it"said Jade. **

**"Guys"asked Dylan. **

**"Well, she had a point in a way. You need to spend time with her and your kids too. At the end of the day when you come home from that job, you have your family to go home to and a family that loves you."said Koby. **

**"He is right"said the girls. **

**"For the first time in my friendship with Koby, I have to agree with him"said Eitan. **

**"I thought you guys were suppose to be on my side"said Dylan. **

**"We aren't the ones going to sleep on the couch"said Cameron. Dylan sighed and got up and went into the room. **

**"What do you want"asked Sasha laying on the bed. **

**"I want to apologize"said Dylan. **

**"I'm listening"said Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry that I care about my job more than you and the kids"said Dylan. **

**"Go on"said Sasha. **

**"I love you,Elizabeth and Hakeem with all my heart and I would never ever want to loose you guys"said Dylan. **

**"Are you done"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, do you forgive me"asked Dylan. **

**"Well..."Sasha trailed off. **

**"Come on Sasha, no jokes"said Dylan kneeling at her feet.**

**"Yes, I will forgive you"said Sasha. Dylan kissed Sasha. Hakeem got up out of his crib and stood up. He started to picked him up and brought him into the kitchen. She put him in his high chair. She grabbed him something to eat out the fridge she sat back down. **

**"Did you guys resolve your problem"asked Cameron. **

**"Yeah"said came out the room sat in the passenger seat. **

**"Good, because I really don't need people fighting around me"said Yasmin. **

**"Yasmin how are you feeling"asked Sasha. **

**"Good, I'm feeling a little bit hungry"said Yasmin.**

**"I'll make something, what do you want"asked Cloe. **

**"I don't care"said Yasmin. **

**"Ok"said Cloe. **

**"Sasha"said Yasmin. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"Do you know if there is a house in your neighborhood with 4 bedrooms"asked Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, I believe its down the street, why do you want me to get the number"asked Sasha putting a spoonfull of smashed fruit in Hakeems mouth. **

**"Yeah, apartment isn't big enough"said Yasmin. **

**"How much are you going for"asked Cloe giving Yasmin a plate of leftover chicken from the night before. **

**"We saved up a lot of money"said Yasmin. **

**"Like how much"asked Jade. **

**"400,000 dollars"said Yasmin. **

**"Ok, I can see what I can do"said Sasha**

**"Last time I checked it was availible, and it cost 200,000"said Dylan. **

**"How do you know"asked Eitan. **

**"Yeah Dylan, how do you know"said Sasha. **

**"My sister is a realtor, she told me in an email. To get me to buy it"said Dylan. **

**"Well, I like our house, it has memories"said Sasha.**

**"I know, I told her no"said Dylan. **

**"Remember our first night there"said Sasha**

**"Yeah, Elizabeth got scared and got out of her crib and slept in the room with us. We woke up and the room was a mess"said Dylan. The girls came out of their room. **

**"What are you guys talking about"asked Elizabeth sitting next to her mom. **

**"Old memories"said Sasha. **

**"I think Kayla was the same on her first night except for she didn't make a mess"said Eitan. **

**"She grabed her little chair and used it to get on our bed"said Yasmin. **

**"What did i do"asked Kayla. **

**"You got scared your first night in our apartment"said Yasmin.**

**"Oh"said Kayla. **

**"There was this one time, I went to the store to go get something, Dylan was watching her. As soon as I came back the living room was covered and baby powder and Dylan was sleeping on the couch covered in baby powder"said Sasha. **

**"I remember that, it took us a couple of hours to get that whole living room cleaned"said Dylan. **

**"Wow"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah, So then I started to keep the baby powder on the top shelves"said Sasha. **

**"There was that time Kayla put makeup on me"said Eitan. **

**"Yeah, it was when I was upstairs trying to get Velma to sleep and then I came into the living room and Eitan was covered in lipstick, eye liner, and makeup from my room"said Yasmin**

**"I kept my makeup high"said Sasha. **

**"We are almost in California"said Eitan. **

**"Ok, thats good"said Dylan. **

**"Dylan, we have to take the Elizabeth school shopping this week"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Why don't you and Yasmin come with the girls"asked Dylan punching Eitan in the arm. **

**"Sure, we have to do school shopping"said Yasmin. **

**"I hope Brittney doesn't do that"said Cloe. **

**"Trust me, you will be mad at first but you'll laugh about it"said Sasha. **

**"Its the crazy things your kids do that make it funny"said Yasmin. **

**"Mom, what about me"said Velma. **

**"Well, you use to take everything out the fridge and put them in pot and pans and then you would pretend you are cooking with them"said Yasmin. **

**"Thats it"asked Velma. **

**"No, there was the time you smashed your sister head into her birthday cake when she finished blowing out her candles"said Yasmin. **

**"You were i think 2"said Eitan. **

**"Everytime I saw you, You would organize your toys in your toy box"said Sasha. **

**"I guess you were the organized baby"said Dylan. **

**"No wonder I organized my stuff in my room"said Velma. **

**"Yeah, Elizabeth. I have you baby book in the attic. Maybe when we get home we can look through all of your stuff and see if you wanna through them out"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, cool"said Elizabeth. Brittney and Tina started crying. Cloe and Jade got up and brought the girls downstairs.**

**"Your fist words Elizabeth was mommy and your second word was hell"said Sasha. **

**"Why did i swear"asked Elizabeth. **

**"Your dad said 'what the hell' and then you said it"said Sasha**

**"yeah"said Dylan. **

**"We are in Cali"said Eitan. **

**"Do you know where our house is"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Eitan. **

**"I have to pack our stuff"said Sasha. Sasha got up and went into her room. Everyone else went into their rooms to pack their stuff. They made it to Sasha's house and everyone got out and walked into the house. As soon as they walked in the house was trashed, there was liquor everywhere, there was food on the floor and the fridge was empy and was left wide open. Sasha's mouth hit the floor, she handed Hakeem to Dylan. She walked around the trash and went upstairs, the room doors were closed. Sasha opened Her and Dylans room and there was a couple sleeping in the bed with no clothes on. The guy woke up. **

**"Hey, is the party over"saked the guy. **

**"Get you an your girl out my house"said Sasha pointing to the door. **

**"this isn't your house, this is Josh and Ashlee's house"said the guy. **

**"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE"screamed Sasha. The got up just as fast as a roadrunner. She walked out of the room and went into Elizabeths room. There was a young women sleeping ont bed. **

**"Hey, are you the stripper"asked the women. **

**"No, I'm the owner of this house. Get out of my house with no question"said Sasha. She got up and went out the front door. She went into the family room. Nobody was in there but when she went into Josh and Ashlees room, they were sleeping and selena was in the crib crying. Sasha went to Selenas crib and picked her up and walked downstairs. "I don't think its the best time to have company. I will call you guys later. **

**"Sasha, let us help. Its the least we can do"said Yasmin. **

**"Yasmin your pregnant , I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby"said Sasha. **

**"No, we are all going to help restore your house"said Yasmin. **

**"Yeah Sasha. Let us help"said Cloe. **

**"Please"said Jade. **

**"Ok, Lets put the babies in a crib in the family room"said Sasha. They walked upstairs and put the toddlers in the crib. **

**"Ok, well lets get the downstairs fixed"said Dylan **

**"Ok, I have to go talk to Josh"said Sasha. Sasha went back in Josh's room. Sasha hit Josh on his leg. He opened his eyes. **

**"Oh, shit mom. You weren't suppose to back for another week"said Josh. **

**"No, I called last night and told you that we were going to be home today"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, well about that call"said Josh. **

**"Why did you through a party in my house"asked Sasha with an evil look on her face. **

**"Well, its a funny story"said Josh. **

**"I have to hear this"said Sasha. Sasha sat down in the computer chair. **

**"Well, we invited a few people, which turned into a lot of people with beer and other stuff"said Josh. **

**"Well, that wasn't a funny story"said Sasha. **

**"Thats what happend"said Josh. **

**"Ok, I understand you inviting a couple people over but having a lot to show up is another thing. You don't talk to me, don't ask me for shit only if it has to do with my granddaughter, I'm going to act like you aren't here"said Sasha Sasha got up and slammed the door. Sasha went down stair picking up picture frames. **

**"Are you ok"asked Dylan. **

**"Yeah, I'm just going to have to calm down"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the other broom and swept the glass of the stairs. **

**"Ok"said Dylan. They finished cleaning the whole house in the matter of 3 hours. Yasmin emptied the dust pan, her water broke after she walked away. **

**"My water broke"said Yasmin. Everyones eyes went wide. **

**"Ok, who is going to the hospital"asked Sasha. **

**"Eitan, ummm... You and Dylan"said Yasmin. **

**"Ok, Cloe and Jade can you watch the kids while we take her to the hospital"said Sasha. **

**"Sure, We will finish cleaning the house"said Jade. **

**"Ok, thanks"said Sasha. The group walked out the door. They made it to the hospital and Yasmin gave birth to a baby boy. Eitan Carlos Brooks Jr. came into the world. **

**The End **

* * *

I finally finished this story but it won't be the last time you hear about these characters. Look out for a story about the life after the Roadtrip. Anyways, I put some of my old memories or what i've been told about when I was younger. I hope you like the chapter.  
I can't wait to here from you.

Gossipgirl1221


End file.
